It's only forever
by whitewitch13
Summary: During a fight Toby wishes Sarah into Underground. Still angry at her he refuses to try his luck in the labyrinth. This leaves Sarah trapped in Underground forever. However this is not the end to Sarah's woe. After a visit from Jareth's sister, she discovers there may be something about her that Jareth is keeping a secret.
1. Chapter 1-Everythng that I have loved

It's only forever

During a fight Toby wishes Sarah into Underground. Still angry at her he refuses to try his luck in the labyrinth. This leaves Sarah trapped in Underground forever. However this is not the end to Sarah's woe. After a visit from Jareth's sister, she discovers there may be something about her that Jareth is keeping a secret.

**Chapter 1- Everything I have loved**

I throw my hands up at Toby in an innocent gesture. Shit, if I had known he would react like this I would never have agreed with Ash.

"Toby, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you this much." I say to him honestly.

"You said you would be here for me and now you won't be." He yells. Jeez for a 6 year old he sure can yell.

"I will still be here for you. I will still come when you call, it just might take a few minutes." I reply. "Toby I'm just moving in with Ashley, you remember Ashley, my friend." My only friend, I add silently.

"No, stay here," Toby throws Lancelot at me.

"Hey, don't take this out on Lancelot. Besides there's nothing you can do about it." I tell him. I've already packed up half my stuff.

"That's not fair. I wish the Goblin King would take you away right now." He screams at me. My heart stops and my breath catches. I glance down at myself and see that I am near transparent.

"What did you do?" I ask him before he disappears and all I see is black.

I can not see myself or what is in front of me. Everything is black. Is this what happened to Toby four years ago. I imagine him, begging the Goblin king to give me back. I feel whatever I was standing on give way and I start to fall.

The sensation is familiar to me. I did this before when Jareth gave me the peach. A shiver runs through me as I remember the hold he had on me. Surely after four years those feelings would be gone. As I fall I think about the years following my time in the Labyrinth. I had finished high school and was studying to be a drama teacher in High schools. It was at college that I met Ashley, my best friend. We had instantly clicked and did everything together. I had also met Chad at college. We have been going out for about two years and he is just amazing.

As I think about Chad, I start to fall faster and finally land face first on a cold stone floor. I look up and find myself in the middle of a throne room surrounded by goblins. I look at them, searching for a face I know.

"Where am I?" I say to myself in a whisper. My guess is its Jareth's castle.

"Sarah, surely after four years you remember this place." His words echo my previous thoughts.

"Jareth take me back." I say, turning around to face him. I tense up when I find his face inches from mine. His eyes gore into mine and I know he's trying to guess what I'm thinking.

"I can't take you back my dear." He says to me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What do you mean? Toby will beat your labyrinth, just like me." I say crossing my arms. Come on Toby get me out of this place. As soon as I finish the goblins start to laugh. Jareth included.

"Sarah, you don't understand do you. You're brother didn't bother to try my labyrinth. You're stuck with me forever." He smiles wickedly at me his odd eyes shining with glee.

"No." I cry gripping my necklace Chad gave me. The goblins continue to laugh.

"You monster. You despicable vile beast." I yell at him. The room goes silent and I know I've overstepped something. I look around and find every goblin in the room glaring at me.

"Sarah, I think you need to calm down." Jareth says to me. The words sound warm but I know they are anything but. "Come." He holds his hand out to me.

I take it and am instantly showered in darkness. A few seconds later I open my eyes and find myself in a stone room. It has a large cream coloured four poster bed. The bed is larger then any other one I have seen. The room also has a lounge space and an open fire space. The room is fit for a king. A goblin king. I turn to him and find his eyes to be cold and furious. Be careful, a small voice says in my head.

I push that voice away.

"Why me?" I ask him, my mouth in a small line. "What do you mean my brother didn't bother?"

He raises his arm and grabbing both of mine pins me to the wall. "I will start answering your questions when you start showing respect to your king." He says coldly, his face inches from mine.

"Fine, just answer my questions." I reply only giving into him to gain information.

"What were they?" he seems slightly distracted by my clothes. I'm wearing a short denim skirt with knee high boots and a nice shirt. I was going to go out with Chad tonight, not mess around with the Goblin king.

"Why am I here? Why isn't Toby looking for me? What has happened at home?" I ask, wiggling to get out of his grip. Instead he holds me tighter.

"This is your home now." He sneers.

"But what about Dad, Ashley or Chad?" I ask him.

"They have all forgotten you." He says wearing a triumphant smile.

"No." I gasp out. How can I be so quickly forgotten? "What about my possessions?"

"They are here. Sarah I have done everything to make this home for you." He says removing his hands. I slide down the wall, no longer relying on him to hold me upright. "It's only forever." He smiles down at me.

I glare up at him, my anger suffocating common sense. "Forever? If you think for one minute that I am staying here forever then you sir are sadly mistaken." I scream at him. I stand up and punch a pillow on the bed. The tears start to fall before I can stop them.

"Sarah..." Jareth says to me softly. I feel the bed give way as he sits next to me. I feel his arm around my shoulders.

"No don't touch me. I hate you. You took me away from everything I have ever loved." I say shrugging his arm off me.

"Everything?" He asks me.

He leans into me and I feel his lips brush mine. He gives me a chance to say no but my body has taken over my mind. I connect our lips and it seems to take him by surprise. His tongue pokes mine tenderly and I automatically moan. I nip his lower lip and feel his breath become ragged. I slowly become conscious of my hands moulding his uncontrollable hair and of his arms picking me up and laying me on the bed.

Chad never kisses me like this. I freeze, Chad. I'm never going to see him again. Jareth continues to kiss me, though he's now moved to my neck.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks in between kisses.

"I, I want..." I want him to keep doing exactly what he's doing. However another part of me, properly the smart side, wants him to stop.

"Stop." I cry out, trying to move him. The original fire and heat has gone. He continues to move down only stopping just before my breasts.

"Never say that I have taken you from everything you love, when you took the only thing I have ever loved when you left." He says before vanishing.

Love? He doesn't love me...I hope. I crawl under the covers of the bed and quickly fall asleep.

OoOoOo

Jareth watched Sarah fall asleep. She did have feelings towards him. And he thought it was a safe bet that they were similar, if not the same as the ones he felt towards her. She had kissed him. He hadn't influenced her in any way. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He clicked his fingers and she was instantly dressed in pyjamas, boxer shorts and a singlet. The way she was laying it made her breasts appear fuller then usual and Jareth felt the urge to kiss them.

"Not thinking of her again are we brother?" A sly voice said from the shadows in the room.

"Sister, what a surprise" He said bitterly. His sister showing up was never a good sign. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how my dear little brother was going, is that so bad?" She asked pouting and appearing innocent.

"You, the queen of witches, wanting to know about your brother's wellbeing, I don't think so. Why are you really here?" He asked harshly.

"I come with a warning; do not treat the human as you did the others. She is not as fragile and has powers that would be greatly appreciated among my kind and I will happily accept her should you try anything." Her eyes grew red as she warned him.

"Goodbye Jaleela" He said, flicking his wrist. She vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Why would he treat Sarah like the others? She was different.

And trapped here forever.


	2. Chapter 2-Promises I fail to keep

**Chapter 2- Promises I fail to keep.**

I wake with a sigh. That would have to have been my most relaxing sleep in a while. I close my eyes and roll over. I feel soft, light fingers run down my face. Because of the tingles coming from where he touches me, I know its Jareth. I Savour the feelings. Could I be falling in love with him? Is it possible to fall for someone who has imprisoned me? Isn't that a mental condition? How can someone so cruel, be so loving? I sigh again and this time I open my eyes. Just as I thought, Jareth's miss-match eyes stare into mine. He doesn't acknowledge me looking at him. Instead he kisses me nose. I smile as his lips touch it.

Only when he moves away am I aware of what I'm wearing: a singlet top and boxer shorts. I shoot Jareth a questioning look and he clicks his fingers. My clothes change, transforming into the jeans and shirt I wore when I first came to the Labyrinth. I shake my head slightly, to indicate that I don't like it. Again he clicks his fingers and instead I am wearing the ball gown he dressed me in when I ate the peach. I hold his hand, he smiles at that, while thinking about what I want to wear. He clicks his fingers for the third time. I open my eyes and look down at myself. I am wearing my blue jeans and my favourite shirt to wear when I'm not with Chad. It is white and in black writing it says 'Dear boys, I hate you all, Love me.' Stepmother didn't like it when I wore it, but I loved it. I don't think Jareth likes it though.

"Is that really appropriate?" He asks.

"I like it." I shrug. I take one last look at him before getting out of bed. I find a tray with some food on it and I assume it's for me. My anger rises after I spy the only thing on the tray.

"A peach, seriously? Who are you? 'Jareth and the magical peach'?" I yell. He sits up and levitates the peach to him. He holds it in his hand and changes it into an apricot.

"Un-bloody-believable." I mumble to myself after the transformation. He quickly takes hold of my chin and pulls it roughly towards him.

"You will not use such vile language in the presence of a king." He says in a cold hard voice.

My anger shows its ugly face again. "I see no king." I sneer out. He lets out a noise in anger and scratches my chin before pushing me backwards. I land on the stone floor butt first. I glare up at him.

"You insolent little child. I have told you countless amounts of times to not defy. That was nothing." He says to me before vanishing. And to think the morning had started at such a high point.

OoOoOo

Jareth slammed the door to his office. How dare she speak to me like that, he thought as he threw all the papers from his desk onto the floor. I am King; no goblin would dare speak to me with such disrespect. He smashed a window, his anger heightening.

"Show me the girl." He spat at his left hand where a crystal formed. It clouded for a second before showing Sarah holding the silver tray to her check. He saw the blood seeping out of the scratch marks.

Remorse filled him instantly. He watched as she turned her head quickly and fear clouded her face. He saw her mouth move, but couldn't make out the words she was saying. He saw a flash of red hair, reflected in the tray and knew who she was talking to. He had been warned, but he had ignored his sister's warning.

OoOoOo

I pick up the tray a few minutes after he left. I was so shocked by what he had done I just sat there. Tilting it this way and that way I finally managed to glance at the scratches. Shit, they were bleeding. I run a hand along them.

"I can heal them." A cold voice says behind me. I whip around and find a beautiful female. She has Jareth's face but her vivid red hair makes her more fearful. Her hair is curly and falls down her spine. Her eyes are not the blue and brown of Jareth's instead they are black. She wears a corset style dress in black. The skirt is full and her midnight blue velvet cloak gives her the appearance of a stereotypical witch.

"Who are you?" I ask, sounding a lot more confident then I really am. She laughs and it sounds sickly sweet, like she's poison disguised as a lolly.

"Think of me as a friend. I can heal them if you want." She says with a flick of her hair. I am once again reminded of the scratches Jareth made.

She moves closer to me and holds her hand out. Instinctively I move back away from her, but I force myself to regain my previous position. Her hand is cold and surprisingly soothing on my skin. Her eyes remain open as she chants something. Suddenly heat starts to seep from her fingers into me skin. At the same time her eyes flash white. Fear spreads through me. I should tell Jareth about her. I am thinking about how I can try and get away from her when the heat leaves and her eyes go back to black. I accept the tray she offers me and look at my face. There is no mark or scar from them. It is as if it never happened.

"Thank you." I say to her.

"It is my pleasure. I have but one condition for my gift." She smiles and reveals her brilliantly white teeth. I hesitate; I know the ramifications of making silly unjust wishes.

"I want you to call me whenever you need help. Especially when the cause of your distress is the Goblin King." She holds out her pinkie finger. That's not that bad of a condition. I haven't had a chance to explore the castle and I don't know if there are any other females around.

"I promise." We pinkie swear on it. I feel something spark in me once we separate our fingers. She turns to leave.

"Wait, how do I call you?" I ask stopping her just as black mist covers her lower body.

She smiles again. "Say my name: Jaleela." She is gone after that. It is only now that I am aware of the rattling on the door. That wasn't there before.

I walk towards the door selfishly hoping that it's Jareth. Just as I reach the door though, Jareth slams the door open and storms straight past me.

"Where is she?" he says looking around the room. "What have I done?" he puts his head in his hands. "Sarah." He says hopelessly.

He hasn't noticed me. Does he think Jaleela took me? I walk towards him slowly, not really knowing what I'm doing. I reach out and touch his shoulder. He jumps and spins around.

"Sarah, oh my Sarah." Jareth says pulling me into a hug.

I stand there frozen. I should hug him back, but something is telling me not to. His hands pull me closer to him. Well this is awkward. He moves away from me and places one hand on my shoulder. The other is placed on my chin where he scratched me earlier.

"There's no mark. There's nothing here." He says examining it. "Did she fix you?"

"Yes but who is Jale-" I start before he places a hand over my mouth.

"Do not say her name." His eyes flash with anger and though it is not directed at me, I'm still hell scared.

"Who is she?" I ask. He opens his mouth but quickly closes it.

"For Fuck's sake tell me who she is." I yell.

"My sister."


	3. Chapter 3-Nightmares forming

**Chapter 3- Nightmares forming **

Jareth didn't understand why he was so hesitant to tell Sarah about Jaleela. He guessed it was because if he explained it all to her, her powers would grow more. They had already started to show. Her dressing herself this morning had not been his doing. He could change her clothes but what she wore was up to her. Even at this young magical age her magic level was nearing his. Jaleela was right; she did posses powers that would benefit any kingdom who won her favour. With any luck she would choose him.

"You're sister? You have a sister?" She asks shocked. His anger sparked.

"Yes I have a sister," He snaps at her.

"What does she do?" She asks, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" He asks her.

"Well you're the king of the Goblins and you have crystals. So what does she have?" she asks curiosity gleaming in her eyes. Again Jareth was hesitant to tell her.

"God, just bloody tell me." She cries getting annoyed.

"I am king do not speak to me like that." He says in a cold harsh voice.

"And I 'm the queen of England. Just tell me." Her anger surges again.

"You are queen of the Goblins." He says to Sarah in a clear crisp voice. Her mouth opens and forms an O.

"What? When the hell did I agree to that?" She yells. His plan to distract Sarah from Jaleela is working.

"You haven't but I've already informed everyone that you are to be the new queen." Jareth tells her. Her mouth forms a straight line.

"Before you argue anymore, I have work to do. You are free to go through this door as you wish." Jareth says before disappearing.

OoOoOo

I let out a scream of frustration. I am just ready to kill Toby for getting me in this mess. No, wait it's that stupid bloody red book's fault. I sigh again. I'm acting like a two year old. If I want something I'm going to have to submit to Jareth's wishes. Even though my stubbornness is going die in the process. Right, now that that's settled, I want to know what is behind the door. I walk over to it and hesitate before opening it. Is this some kind of test? If I open the door am I going to get trapped? Squaring my shoulders I pull my courage from somewhere and open the door.

I open my eyes and find a library. Shit, I glance around the room my thoughts flashing to the library in _Beauty and the beast_. This one is five times larger. Does he have every book ever written here? I walk towards one row of books. The catalogue up the top says 2000's. So are these books from my time? I look along the row and recognise a familiar book.

"Seriously, of all the books you could keep in your library you picked _Twilight_?" I say to no one. I hear Jareth's laughter behind me but when I turn he's not there. I look back at the book. I can't believe I used to like these. Although book-Edward was kind of cute. Movie-Jacob though, wow! I shake my head and continue my search for a book to read. _Hunger games_, _Percy Jackson_, _Halo_, _Matched_... None of these books are talking to me. Wait...No way. I reach out and grab the book.

"They have _Fifty shades of grey_ down here? Shit, I knew it was popular didn't think it was that popular." I comment before returning the book. Lord only knows what ideas Jareth would get if I read that.

My eyes fall on a book that can only be described as my childhood. I quickly run to it, as if someone might take it from me. _Harry potter and the philosopher's stone_. The first book of a lifetime. I hug it to my chest. Toby loved this book. He wasn't old enough to really understand it, but he knew that I liked it so he wanted me to read it to him. He used to sneak into my room at night and wake up so I could read it to him. And I did every night. I involuntarily smile as I read about the Weasley twins and the toilet seat. Found the perfect book. I take the second one too, just in case.

OoOoOo

I wake up and find myself in my old room. It's just like it was four years ago. There aren't any stray boxes about and I can spot that bloody red book lying on my vanity table. Is everything a dream? Is that old junk lady going to come in? I take a deep breath and open my door. The hall way is the same. Wait...Toby is crying. Not like a six year old temper tantrum, i mean like a two year old I-can't-get-to-sleep crying. I run to my dad and Karen's bedroom and quickly open the door.

"Toby, sweetie it's okay." I try to comfort him, as i rub his back. He's not six years old anymore. He's two years old. Something isn't right.

Suddenly the door behind me is blasts open. I shield Toby from any splinters. I turn around to face whoever has just barged in. The person is wearing a dark hood and I cannot see his face. He's holding what looks like a wand out in front of him. Voldemort?

"Sarah give me the child." The hooded figure says to me. I know that voice. Before he can do anything I rip the hood off his head, revealing Jareth. It's like my nightmares have rolled into one.

"You can't be here." I yell at him.

He raises the wand again aiming it at Toby "Avada..."

OoOoOo

Jareth shook Sarah awake her screams finally dying down. She stares at him with panicked eyes and sweat collecting at her forehead.

"You killed him." She whispers, before screaming again.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay... I was flooded by assignments but I only have one more so I should be able to post more often. Assuming I get over my writers block. **


	4. Chapter 4-Home

**Chapter 4- Home**

It took Jareth half an hour to calm Sarah down. She just kept crying and saying that he killed him. Jareth had no idea who he has killed and was anxious to find out.

"Sarah, you have to talk to me." He says kissing her head softly. She squirms away from him.

"Take me to see my brother." She orders looking him right in the eye.

"I cannot do that. You know I cannot." He says moving to hold her hand. She moved away from him.

"Jareth I am begging you, I need to see Toby." She begs.

"Why?" Jareth asks, allowing some venom into his voice.

"I'm scared. I'm worried something very bad will happen to him. Please take me to see him." Sarah says before closing her eyes.

"You think I will do this bad thing to your brother." Jareth says calmly. Sarah looks up at him before averting her eyes. "I cannot allow you to leave this room."

Sarah's breath began to become short puffs. "No please, don't do this to me. Jareth I will do anything. Please take me." She cries out, grabbing his shirt.

"No my word is final." Jareth said before detaching himself from her before walking out the door. He leaned against the door.

"I hate you, I hate you." She screams smashing the door.

Jareth felt every push and throw. It hurt him to see her react like that. But he couldn't take her Aboveground. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he did. He just couldn't. He could only go to the Aboveground if someone summoned him. And no one had, meaning her had no way of taking Sarah to see her brother. Though he couldn't risk taking her there anyway. If she refused to return to the Underground he had every right to return her to where she belonged. She had been wished away after all.

Their room was silent for a moment, before Jareth saw the curling black smoke leak out the door. Knowing that the door was useless, he ran towards the nearest window and leaped out of it. He quickly transformed himself into a barn owl and flew towards their bedroom window.

OoOoOo

I curl myself into a ball. Screaming at him had only made me feel worse. I cover me mouth before releasing a soul crushing cry. I close me eyes but the images of Toby's lifeless body still haunt me. I just want to see if he is alright. Why won't he take me? I wish I had a friend. Someone who would hold me while I cry and comfort me. Ashley used to do that, Chad would do that. All of my family and friends did. But none of them are here. No one is. I have no friends.

_Think of me as a Friend._

I blink my depressing thoughts away. I do have a friend. "Jaleela." I whisper , my eyes darting around for any movement. I feel a tapping on my shoulder and as I turn I am pulled into a hug. From the red hair I can tell it is Jaleela. The comforting feelings coming from the simple hug cause me to start crying again. I did this to Toby every time he had a nightmare.

"Sarah, why did you call me?" She asks, pushing me away gently.

I take a calming breath before answering her. "I had a nightmare that Jareth killed Toby and I need to see him, just to make sure it was just a dream." I tell her. I've walked over to the bed and sit down on it defeated.

"And Jareth won't take you." She states sitting next to me. She holds my hand. I nod. "I'll take you.

I look at her shock painted across my face. "Can you do that?"

"I'm Queen, of course I can." She smirks. It's the same smirk as Jareth's.

"Please, take me. I have to see my brother." I beg tightening the grip on her hands.

"I shall take you now, but I warn you things may have changed, time works differently down here." She stands up and walks away from me.

"Thank you." I smile at her. It is then that I hear the tapping on the window. Jaleela smirks before going to it. I follow but she shoots me a look that stops me mid-step. She says something in a language I don't know, but I know it isn't one from my world. I hear the cooing of an owl and a flash of white feathers. A white owl? Jareth. Again I move towards the window but again Jaleela's glare stops me.

"Come, we shall go now." She says walking away from the window. She takes my hand and instructs me to close my eyes. I do. I feel the slightest tingle in my body before the familiar wind of my home.

**A/N: I am so sorry about how late this is. I had plans to write a little more after this, but i have been struck down with writer's block. I promise more soon... **

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas and has an excellent new year **


	5. Chapter 5-Forgotten

**Chapter 5- Forgotten **

As soon as his sister and Sarah left the room he was able to fly inside. He landed and quickly transformed himself. There was no indication of them ever being here. He held his hand out and conjured up a crystal. He could see Sarah through it. She stood in the driveway of her house. She was alone. That meant...

Jareth suddenly found himself immobile and on the floor.

"You really should have taken her, you know that." Jaleela smirked.

"Why did you take her" He asked struggling against her powers.

"I was being a good friend." She said before laughing wickedly. "You don't understand do you? I have her favour. I've already won."

"No!" Jareth roared further fighting her restraints.

"Oh, brother dear you always were a sore loser. She is mine." She whispered into his ear.

"Never! Sarah will see what you really are." He spat out.

"What a witch? Jareth you have gone soft for this human. Don't you remember when we were younger? When we used your crystals and my spells to enter that world and cause disasters." She smiled again.

Jareth's mind was flooded with the images of what they had done. Wiping out the dinosaurs, the Black Death, causing Rome to fall, convincing mortals that they had unbelievable powers. All horrible thing, but to them it had been fun. They would never get in trouble for what they had done. Their parents only saw it fit to punish them because they had entered the Aboveground without permission.

"No, I have grown up." Jareth said finally breaking free. He looked around to find that Jaleela had left.

"Run Jareth, run to your Sarah. See if she will have you back after you denied her the one thing she so desperately wanted." Jaleela's voice said in the old language. She had projected her voice, an ability all royal fae have.

Jareth bought another crystal to life. He saw Sarah in it; she was cuddling the child and running her fingers through his hair. It was time to explain things to her.

OoOoOo

I slowly walk up the porch steps, unsure of what to expect. I had only been in the Underground for two days. Or so it seemed. Jareth had told me that my family had forgotten me. But how could they forget when I was only gone for two days? I nibble my lip, still unsure of what to do. Merlin barks from the garage as the rain starts to fall. I start to move away, deciding to go back, when the front door opened.

"Oh sweetheart, come in out of the rain." Karen says to me.

"I'm sorry. I was just..." I start apologising for being away.

"It's alright, you're the babysitter. Aren't you?" Karen asks, fear creeping into her eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I-I wasn't sure if I should knock or not." I lie.

"It's fine dear. Robert, the sitter is here." She calls up the stairs. My father, well ex-father now, walks down the stairs holding Toby's hand.

"Sarah." Toby cries, ripping his hand out of Dad's. He runs towards me and embraces me in a hug.

"Toby, sweetie, how do you know Sarah?" Karen asks.

"Mummy, she's my sis..." I squeeze his hand tightly.

"I, um, used to work at the local pre-school. He must recognise me from there." I say. I shoot him a look, which tells him to follow along with the story.

"Yeah, that's where Sarah is from." Toby plays along. Thank Goodness

"Oh yes right, well we'd best be going. We should be back by about 10 PM." Karen says putting her coat on. Robert does the same thing. I walk them to the door.

"Goodnight, have a great time." I smile as they close the door.

Once I see the car reversing down the driveway I race back to Toby. "How are you?" I ask, as I cuddle him. He's just started crying.

"I'm sorry. I was mad." He coughs out.

"Toby, a certain person '_What's said is said'_. You cannot reverse these things." I whisper into his ear as I stoke his hair.

There is a sudden smash upstairs and I carry Toby up them. I don't want him out of my sight. Once upstairs I check every room for damage. It is only when I come to Karen and Robert's bedroom that I hesitate. I take a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside is Jareth, wearing his black armour. However I notice how messed up he looks. His shirt is only half-heartedly tucked in, his gloves are missing and he has what appears to be rope burns on his wrists. He hasn't got his usual arrogance and gracefulness about himself.

"Glad to see you learnt your lesson," He says. His voice isn't cold or angered. He sounds cautious.

"Are you alright?" I ask, walking towards him.

"I am fine." He says putting his hand behind his back.

"Don't take me back. Please, three hours." I say holding Toby close to me.

"Sarah you must go back." He says.

"I know." I say with absolute clarity. "But I need to spend sometime with Toby."

Jareth sighs before almost collapsing on the bed. I rush over to him, sliding Toby from my holding my hand.

"What happened?" I curse inwardly at my concern for him. This is the man who took my brother from me four years ago. This is the man who took me away from my family and friends. But I want to help him, I need to help him.

"I have things to explain to you. I however cannot tell you here. I will allow you three hours with the child." Hr pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." I reach out and touch his hand. He moves it away and hisses in pain.

"Let me find something to fix you up." I take Toby's hand and make my way to the medicine cabinet. I search through it not really sure what I'm looking for. I pull out some bandages and antiseptic cream and some paw-paw cream. I figure anything is better then nothing. I walk back to Jareth.

"Sarah." Toby whispers. I jerk my attention to him, and find that he is still slightly crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask him, kneeling down to his level.

"I haven't seen you in two months." He cries. Shit, is that how long a day in the Underground is? "Mummy and Daddy don't talk about you. They don't know who you are. I forgot what colour hair you have last week." He runs a shaking hand through my hair.

"Toby, I have to stay with Jareth because of your wish. There is no way around it. I have tried but there is no other way. I need you to be strong for me. I want you to take a photo of me and print it. We can do that now if you like. Then I want you to stick it in a book. In that book I want you to write down all the things you remember us doing. For example you could write about our trips to the park or about the time we made that chocolate cake. I want you to remember me. However this must be done without telling mummy and daddy. Can you do that please, for me?" I instruct. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I remember all the things we have done.

"I can do it Sarah, I promise." He says looking me right in the eye. I smile and hug him tightly.

"Come on, let's go help Jareth then we can work on your book and then maybe we can make another cake." I suggest. His eyes light up at that idea.

But just before we reach Jareth, I break down. I cannot stop the tears from falling, the sobs from coming out of me and the heart breaking feeling that I will never see Toby again.

OoOoOo

Jareth sat on the bed absentmindedly running his fingers along his hand. Sarah agreed with me. And tried to comfort me. What had happened? He knew that a reunion with the boy would change things, but he had never expected her to change this much. She had accepted her fate. She finally understood that she really could not return. This visit being the only exception **(A/N: Ha Ha **_**Paramore **_**reference). **

Jaleela had been wrong. She hadn't won Sarah. At the moment no one had, but he was close. Much closer then he had been a few hours ago. She had been gone a while. It was then that he heard her. It was the most heart wrenching sound he had heard in his existence. The noises were worst then the cries she had made earlier in their bedroom. He got off the bed quickly wrenched the door open in his eagerness to help her.

He found Sarah just outside the door. She was slumped on the floor with a small pile of items scattered around her. Her cries had intensified from the lack of distance. Toby had his arms around her and is attempting to comfort her. The boy appears scared and worried. He glances up at Jareth, his eyes flashing with fear.

"Fix her." He says over Sarah's cries.

Jareth stands there petrified. He had many women in his life. His mother and sister included, but never had he seen a women cry and break down like Sarah had. Her breath was ragged, in a manor he only expected during sex. Her body was moving as if someone had sent an 'electric wire' through her. At least he thought that was the Aboveground word he was looking for.

Nervously he knelt down beside her. "Sarah-mine, why the tears?" He asks her, stoking her hair. She doesn't reply straight away. Instead she leaps onto his lap and stains his shirt with her tears.

"Toby will forget me." She manages to get out, though even Jareth could tell it took a lot of effort. He ran his hand up and sown her back in a comforting motion.

"Shush, Precious, I can prevent the child from forgetting." She slowly starts to calm down and Toby passes her what appears to be a paper-like handkerchief.

"Thanks Tobes. Give me your hands." She says after blowing her nose. Jareth placed his hands in hers, his gaze never leaving her eyes. He could tell that, that wasn't going to be the first break down she was going to have tonight. He just hoped she would react better when he told her the truth.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 5. I think it offers an important insight into the relationship of Jareth and Jaleela... Sorry had English homework an this was one of the questions...**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**


	6. Chapter 6-Chocolate helps everything

**Chapter 6 –Chocolate helps everything **

I carefully set out the ingredients needed for my chocolate cake. Jareth is watching every movement. After my small-ish melt down earlier he hasn't stopped looking at me. He tries to be discrete about it, but I can tell. I float around the kitchen as if I'd never left. I've lived here my whole life so; I still know where everything is. Even after Karen came in and moved everything around from the 'order' mum had them in. I wonder if Mum has forgotten me. Or had she already after she left 10 years ago? I shake my head at my thoughts and this earns a curious look from Jareth.

"Toby, can you get the eggs please." I ask him. He's been staring at Jareth for almost as long as Jareth has been staring at me. He got up from his seat at the kitchen bench and pulled the eggs out of the fridge.

"These are from Chickens?" Jareth asks, picking one up. He holds it up and inspects it.

"Ahh yeah, where else do you get eggs from?" I say, melting the butter in the microwave.

"We have chickens, but no eggs in the underground." He put the egg back carefully.

"Seriously? How does that work?" I pull the melted butter out and pour it into the bowl. I add a dash of vanilla essence and mix them together.

"We have only chickens, no roosters. We never have any chicks." He explains. Suddenly the TV in the kitchen turns on. Jareth jumps and moves himself in front of me. Toby looks startled before moving the pile of socks he was resting his elbow on and finding the remote. "What is that?"

"It's a TV; you can watch things on it. Toby, see what's on." I order him as I measure the caster sugar. Toby goes channel surfing, while Jareth stares at the TV mesmerised. Toby settles on a music video program and the poppy music of Katy Perry fills room.

"_This is the part of me, that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_..." I sing along as I crack the eggs.

"You have a beautiful precious." Jareth comments.

"No, I have a voice designed to sing to little kids, who have had a nightmare." I smile at Toby who smiles back. That was one of the things I started doing after we came back from our first trip the Labyrinth. I would sing nursery rhymes to him whenever he had a nightmare.

"It will become an important asset in time, Sarah-mine." He says with a smirk. I freeze and stare at him. He can't mean? No, I, I'm not even married to him. Wait, marry him? Hell no!

"A long time." I mumble to myself, though I can tell by his head movement that he heard me.

"Sarah, can I mix?" Toby asks.

"Sure thing Tobes, I'll find the cake tin." I move towards the cupboard that has the tins and baking trays Karen uses when cooking. When mum was here this was always a mess, you practically had to pull everything out to find the one tin you wanted. Now, Karen has it all stacked in an orderly fashion. Quietly I preferred mum's way. I locate the spring-base pan, or whatever it's called, and grab the baking paper out of its draw.

"It's mixed, now what?" Toby asks, putting his finger into the mixture.

"Toby!" I scold him. He shoots me a sheepish smile. "Jareth can you put half the milk in after Toby puts half the self-raising flour in, please?"

"Okay..." Jareth says hesitantly. I think I just died. The great Goblin king, hesitant to do something. It seemed impossible. I watch carefully as Toby puts the required amount of the flour into the bowl. I watch as Jareth cautiously pours the right amount of milk in. He looks like a little kid, who has finally been able to help their parents cook. Wait, if he's a royal then it really must be his first time cooking. Oh, that's kind of cute.

"Finished." Toby cries happily.

"Good work kid, now give it one last quick mix and then we can put it into the pan." I instruct him. I tear the amount of baking paper we need and put it into the pan. Jareth studies my movements. It's a little intimidating to be constantly under his eye.

"Done, can I pour it in?" Toby asks.

"Sure, you hold the bowel and I'll scoop it out." I move the cake tin towards him, but Toby misses the tin and pours half the mixture on to the bench.

"Oh shit." I cry taking the bowl from him. We look at the mixture before looking at each other.

"I'm sorry." He says, hugging me. I just laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jareth asks.

"This happened last time. You would think I would have learnt." I laugh again. Toby has joined in and is near tears.

"Allow me." Jareth waves his hand and the mixture on the bench floats into the cake tin.

"Thanks." I say putting the rest of the mixture into the cake tin.

"Alright this needs to go in for an hour. Do you want to make that book now?" Toby nods his head eagerly.

"Okay, let's go grab the camera." I set the timer for an hour before taking Toby's hand and leaving the kitchen. It seems strange to think that this will be the last time I cook something for Toby. I feel my eyes start to prickle with tears, but I quickly stop. I have to be strong for him.

OoOoOo

Jareth watched Sarah happily snap photos with the child. She had found the camera and was taking photos either her, or herself and Toby. At the moment she had smothered her luscious lips with red lipstick and was planting kisses all over Toby's face. I am jealous of a child. Jareth thought as Toby's giggles engulfed the room. How is it that she can give so much love to a child and nothing to me?

What am I to her?

The villain that I was just so she could finally live her childhood dream of being a brave heroine. She must still see me as the villain but with how little I haven't done for her, how can she still assume such liars?

"Can I have a photo with you two?" Toby asked innocently. Sarah's face grew several shades of red.

"Ahh, I don't know if that would be appropriate..." She starts before Jareth butted in.

"If you insist." He stood up from where he sat in the dead room..? No, living room that was it.

Sarah, shot him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Toby took the camera out of Sarah's hands, and looked at the screen.

"Move in more." He instructs them. Sarah shuffles a little closer to Jareth.

Jareth instead, pulled her into a hug. The flash of the camera went off. It left them both blind for a few moments, thus leaving Sarah in Jareth's embrace. She pulled away from him once her sight returned. However Toby was pushing her back to him.

"I need another one." He says.

Jareth held his arms out for her to step into. She sighed, obviously reluctant to walk back into the spider's lair. He pulled her close until her check lay on his chest.

"Look at me precious." He lifted her chin. Her eyes were filled with worry, but there was a spark of something in there. It was this 'something' that Jareth latched onto. It was what, he will claim, was what made him kiss her, just as the flash went.

She didn't pull away, something that Jareth found both interesting and promising. If she didn't pull away, there was a chance she did like him. This wasn't the first time he had kissed her and she hadn't pulled away. His mind went to that first night. When she had been whished away. His body reacted to the memory of her lying on the bed.

"You two can stop now." Toby says, his voice laced with disgust.

She pulled away from him then, her hand flying straight to her mouth. Did her lips tingle as much as his did? Was her heart beating as fast as his?

"Let's go print these, the timer should go off soon." Sarah says quickly.

Jareth watched her leave. She was his. It wasn't about some stupid rumour that had always flowed around the underground. No, now it was about him wanting and needing her. The goblin city needed a queen and there was only one person who could be that queen. There wasn't anything she could say or do.

He needed her. His body and heart yearned for her. It may not be love for her, but it certainly was love for him. There wasn't any other way to describe how he felt. There may have been elements of lust in there but it mainly was love.

He followed her in the direction of the computer. She was laughing with Toby over a photo they had taken. She clicked the next button and the photo of her and Jareth popped up. They could easily have passed for a young couple in love. She was gazing into his eyes and had a slight smile on her face. Jareth had a knowing smirk on hidden face. Their body language also indicated a relationship between them. They were facing each other and Jareth held her close to him.

"Print that please." Jareth requests. Sarah jumps at his voice and let out a little shriek.

"Okay..." She says pressing a few things before the printer made noises. Once it was printed Jareth took it. He looked at it for a few moments before sending it to their room in the Underground.

Sarah looked at him curiously for a few moments before turning back to the screen. She flicked to the next image. It was of them kissing.

Sarah changed the image, but Toby pulled her arm. "Can I have that photo?" He asks.

Sarah looked at him. "Seriously?" she asks in disbelief.

"I want a photo of the person who will make you happy." He says. Jareth felt a smirk form on his face. He had the ability to make Sarah a very happy person. If she let him. It would only take a few words and she would have everything he had to offer.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Only if by happy you mean incredibly annoyed." She mumbled while telling it to print the image. Jareth laughed at what she had said.

"Alright that's it. Let's go stick these in." She turned the computer off and moved away. Toby gathered all the images and followed her.

Jareth lagged behind. He noticed that one of the images had fallen off the desk. It was one of Sarah looking at the camera with soft loving eyes. She had an easy smile and she looked beautiful. It was the ideal image for a royal portrait. He folded it up and slipped it into a pocket. He would order the royal painter to create a copy of it.

That way even if she did leave him, she still had a part of him.

OoOoOo

I bite my lip. Three hours is almost up and I have to say my goodbyes. It pains me a little to not say goodbye to my father, but I know how privileged I am to even be allowed this visit by Jareth. Toby stands next to me. We're standing on the porch just looking at the stars. Merlin was asleep at her feet; I had sat with him for a few moments. I don't want to say goodbye to Toby, but I especially don't want to say goodbye to Merlin. Mum had given him to me when I was about 8 and he was the last piece of her I had. I was contemplating on asking Jareth if we could take him with us, but then Toby would lose him and I know how much Toby loves him.

"Sarah..." Toby pulls on my shirt and points at the sky.

The stars are moving. They don't normally do that?

_I move the stars for no one..._

I watch them intently and see that they are making out letters.

T-I-M-E

Time

My three hours must be up. Toby sees this too and latches himself onto my leg. I can feel his tears soaking into my jeans.

"I don't want you to go. I need you." He sobs. I gently untie his arms from my leg.

"Toby I need you to be strong. I love you and I will see you again. Just wait. Come on, let's get you to bed." I pick him up.

I might sound strong or just unaffected by his tears but on the inside I feel as if my heart is being ripped out. I am the eldest I should be there for him whenever he needs it. I should be at his graduation ceremony, at his wedding, at his funeral. But I won't be, because I wished him away. I have no one to blame but myself and that is the part that hurts the most. I might pretend that I have accepted my fate, but I haven't. My only comfort is that hopefully I will be able to see all of the milestones Toby makes. Even if it is through a crystal.

I run into Jareth on my way up the stairs. I ignore him. The last thing Toby needs is for me to say something to him and then to witness one of our fights. Something I'm sure will happen soon when he tells me his big secret. What ever it is...

I put Toby into his bed and wipe his tears away.

"I love you." He whispers his eyes opening.

"I love you too." I pull his covers up to his chin. "It's ironic, I fought so hard to free you and now I don't think you will ever be free." I kiss his head and walk away.

"Goodbye Sarah." He says with a little wave.

"Not say goodbye. Say 'see you later', because you will." I nod my head. My lips shake as I say it.

"See you later Sarah." He closes his eyes. It takes everything in me to not run back over to him and kiss and cuddle him again.

"See you Tobes." I sob.

I stumble out of the room, the pent up sobs making it difficult. I sit next to his door and for the second time tonight I lose it. I'm never going to see him again and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't stop it. I tried and that just ended in tears and pain.

"Sarah..." Jareth calls softly. I pick my head up, not even attempting to hide the tears. He's walking up the stairs holding a slice of the chocolate cake we made. "Have some cake. I heard that chocolate can help make things feel better."

"Thank you." I say accepting the cake. He sits down next to me.

"We should go home." He says. He hesitates for a moment before putting a hand around my shoulders.

"Not my home." I mumble eating the cake.

"Come on. You can take that with you. I just want to make a quick stop before hand." He stands up and holds his hand out for me.

"Where to?" I ask accepting his hand.

"I want a magical box that plays music and a rooster." He shrugs.

I laugh at him. Only Jareth would think that you can go into the same store and get a rooster and a TV.

"Alright, let's go." I carry my cake with me.

Once out side the house I hesitate a moment. This was the place I grew up. This was where I first meet the Goblin King. This was where my mum walked out on us suddenly. This was where I used to dream I was a fearless heroine who saved the innocent. This was where I hoped I would be getting ready before I got married. This is my home.

And no matter what Jareth might think, it always will be.

_There's no place like Home. _

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. I was running low on inspiration and it only really came when I was cooking. No big secret reveal yet. That will come next chapter. A virtual cupcake to anyone who can point out the three references made in here, not all of which are in italics...**

**Hope you enjoyed it and again sorry about the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7-Truth

Chapter 7- Truth

Jareth knew he had to tell her now. He had promised her earlier, and yet it still seemed like too big a secret to tell. They had arrived back in the underground with a rooster and he had sent order for a chicken to be found and for the two of them to be placed in a room together. He had also manipulated a sales guy to give them a TV. Sarah hadn't been too happy about that, especially when it was the biggest most expensive one there, but he had made sure to give the man a large amount of jewels that could only be found in the underground. If that didn't make him rich Jareth didn't know what would.

"What is it? What couldn't you tell me before?" Sarah asked sitting down on their bed. She looked so beautiful. Jareth had told her earlier to get into a silk night gown. She had and it complemented her body beautifully. Although he felt she had only done it to ensure she was told this vital information. It didn't stop him from admiring her body. She truly was beautiful.

"I think that you should lie down. Think of this tale as a bedtime story, only with people you may know." Jareth instructed her. She cautiously lay down

"Please just tell me. If it involves me I deserve the right to know." She pleaded. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position.

She did deserve the right to know, but at what cost? What would his confession mean? Could Sarah still side with another? Or would their wedding change that? He wanted her to marry him, not just because it would make it more difficult for her to change sides, but because he loved her. She did not. But it was there. He could see it sometimes in the away she would look at him or react to his touch.

He took a deep breath before starting. "You are not who you think you are. You're parent is not who you think they are either. "

"Wait, who?" She asked sitting up.

"Keep interrupting me and I will gag you." He threatened, knowing he wouldn't really do that.

"Fine." She lay back down and crossed her arms. This only pushed her breasts up, cause Jareth to become distracted very quickly.

"Anyway. Your mother was not who you think she is. She is a disciple from Jaleela." He explained. "She is a witch."

"But, what does that make me?" She asked.

"Sorry." She added after remembering his threat.

"You are half a witch. That was why you were able to call me and get though the Labyrinth. However as you know the Underground at the moment is in turmoil. There is no harmony in any areas. Treaties created centuries ago have been ignored and broken. Citizens from many states are being slaughtered and captured. Families are being torn apart." He noticed her pained expression. He knew that she was a very empathetic creature and the reality of what was happening was going to upset her. But she had to know. As future Goblin queen it would be one of her duties to ensure the health of the goblins and creatures of the Labyrinth.

"To solve this problem an Oracle announced at a meeting with all the royal of the underworld that only the daughter of Hecate and Adam could end the war and bring peace to the Underground. There was however one problem to the Oracle's prediction; Jaleela had banned all witches from reproducing with human males. They could tease and annoy and tempt them, but they could not become pregnant." Jareth reached for a glass of water he had made appear.

"Then how does my mother come into it?" She asked biting her thumb nail.

"Your mother was toying with another man when she found your father. They fell for each other instantly. Despite consistent punishments and warnings from my sister, your mother continued to visit him. It was major news down here when she married him. Following their marriage she disappeared. No one could find her or contact her. No one knew you were born. No one had any idea that she was pregnant. During this time I did not know of you either, neither did Jaleela. Your mother hadn't even told her sire about you. You and your family were completely unknown to the whole of the Underground. "

"This was until your tenth birthday. A minor detail about the oracle had not been recorded. The oracle had stated that the Daughter of Hecate and Adam would only gain her magical abilities after her tenth birthday. Your mother left you a few days following your birthday, correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Her lip was now trembling. Weather this was from fear of what he was going to say or from nerves he didn't know.

"She left to save you. For many witches, they only gain their abilities if they are in a household with a witch. She believed that if she left, you would never get your powers. She left 'The Labyrinth' the book to you, so you would have some idea about her past life. She wanted you to have a motherly figure in your life so she sent Karen to meet your father, hoping you and Karen would get along. She also watched over you throughout your life. However her theory was incorrect. You did get your abilities and this caused you to be able to contact me."

"Wait, how do you know she watched over me? I thought you didn't know what happened to her?" She asked.

"Jaleela found her once she was out of the protective spell she had casted o your family. Jaleela questioned her and your existence was revealed. All members of the Underground royal court took an interest in you. All knew of your importance to the future of the underground. They all tempted you in different ways, to seduce your commitment to their side. Instead you fell into the book, your mother had left you. The one about me." Jareth said.

"So, now what?" She asked. She had her eyes closed and it looked like she was just about to fall asleep.

"Now, you must choose a side and assist them in winning the war. However first you are to become my queen." He ran his hand down her face. She was so beautiful and gentle looking when she slept.

He removed himself from the bed and moved to the hidden cabinet behind the large tapestry. It was here that he kept his most precious jewels. A silver crown with leaves and flowers adorning the crown. Also in the cabinet was the ring his parents had instructed him to give to whomever he wished to marry. It was decorated with his crest highlighting that whomever wore it belonged to him. He took it out of its box and carried the silver and gold ring over to Sarah's sleeping body. He gently took her left hand and placed the ring onto her ring finger. She would notice it when she woke up.

He clicked his fingers and his travel wear vanished from his body. Instead he wore silk pyjama bottoms. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to his soon-to-be wife. While she was sleeping she didn't look so stubborn or resistant. She calmed and peaceful. She looked innocent, as if she hadn't listened to a word he had told her and was still blissfully ignorant of what horrors she would face in the next few weeks. He so desperately hoped she wouldn't be too affected by what she saw. A magical war was nothing like human wars. Although equally devastating, with magical wars it was near impossible to not his your target. Jareth would know of this, he had been one of very few to have survived the last war. And the battle scars were still extremely deep.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the lateness of this. I was suffering extremely bad writers block. Also I just started my last year of high school and the work load has increased. I both the literal and figurative sense. I have bruises from carrying my books home. Anyway, my cat was killed today and apparently as a way to deal with the grief I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Also, I do believe that I owe people virtual cupcakes, so without further ado, chocolate with white icing and purple sprinkles to 'Annabeth chase the wise girl'. Hope you like it. And just in case people were wondering the references were: **

'**There's no place like Home' - Wizard of Oz**

'**I move the stars for no one'- 'within you' David Bowie**

**And the one no one got…**

'**I fought so hard to free you.'-Phantom of the opera**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and hopefully the next one will be out in a month or so. **


	8. Chapter 8-Memory

**Chapter 8- Memory **

I wake up slowly the next day. My vision is blurred as I roll away from Jareth. I must have moved closer to him during the night. I lie with my head over my arm, my hand playing with my hair.

My other was a witch.

That's both incredibly cool and scary.

Did Dad know?

No, my father lacks imagination so he wouldn't have been able to cope with that knowledge. I never thought of mum as a witch. That was Karen, he was the wicked stepmother in my movie I created in my head. My mother always flew in and saved me. I feel tears prickle in my eyes. She never could. At least now I know why she never returned. It's still a little angering to know what she was.

I get up out of bed and grab the night robe Jareth had placed there last night. I make my way over to the window. The view isn't great, it's just the goblin city. I sit on the window still and watch as the Goblins carry on their normal lives. Can I govern them? I've seen Jareth with them. He does nothing but yell and kick them. I couldn't do that. The poor things. I pull the aqua robe closer to me. It is made of silk and has a pink floral pattern that I guess is supposed to look attractive and feminie. It just reminds me of Ash. She had a robe like this.

I wonder how she is?

I close my eye and try to picture my best friend. She had long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was really beautiful and there were times I questioned our friendship. How could someone so lovely be friends with me? She was a dancer and had been dancing since she was about four. I silently laugh as I remember her attempts to teach me. I've never been able to dance well. The most I can do is swing my hips and even then it looks strange. Except when I was with Jareth after the peach. I was a good dancer then. Maybe it was just my partner?

I lean my head against the window. The weather is unbelievable. One minute it's hot then the next thing you know it's raining. I can see dark clouds looming in. A storm would be nice. I had always loved the rain. Mum had too, maybe it's a witch thing. I close my eyes and try my hardest to remember a time with mum outside. I can faintly smell rain. I breathe it in and it make the memory stronger.

…_I can see mum running around as if she was six. Her normally light brown hair is soaking wet, but it doesn't matter because her bright green eyes are shinning with excitement. Her t-shirt is stuck to her skin and her jeans are also wet. Half of me wants to tell her to come in, despite me being the kid. However I can see how much she loves it so I leave her be. _

"_Come on Sarah, feel the rain." She calls to me. Regardless of me being 9 years old and being 'quite grown-up', I run out to be with her and she pulls me into a hug. _

_The rain is cold, but it's refreshing and renewing. And for the next 10 minutes all negative thought leaves our minds. _

_Mum pulls me in again just before we go inside. "I love you Sarah, please remember that." She whispers so quietly I almost don't hear. _

_I ponder that for a few moments before the promise of hot cocoa makes me forget…_

A single tear rolls down my face and I lift my left hand to wipe it. It is now that I find the ring. Great, so not only am I the last piece of cake everyone is fighting for, I'm now engaged to Jareth. Brilliant. However a small part of me, and I don't know how small that part is, that is excited by the news. It makes very little sense. Honestly I have no idea why he would pick me. Out of all the girls in both the Underground and, well Aboveground, he picked me.

The ring shines in the light of a nearby candle. I guess it can be beautiful. But at the same time, given that it's the same symbol as the one on his necklace, it seems a little possessive. Then again that could just be me.

It feels strange to think that I'll be married soon. I mean, Chad and I had talked about it, but it was just that, talk. I wonder how he is going? I hope he and Ash have found each other. If I'm doomed to live here forever, they might just as well find happiness within each other. Except something in me is jealous of the life they can live together. A life I won't get.

I play with the necklace Chad gave me. It's just a chain, nothing special really. Except that over the past three years we were dating, I added things to it. There's a butterfly from dad, an eighteenth birthday present. A ring that Toby (and Karen) bought for me but is too big and a simple 'A' that Ash gave me, so I remember her. To even it out I gave her an 'S'. Wonder what happened to that?

"Why aren't you in bed?" A male voice calls from the bed I glance over my shoulder. Jareth is still in bed, but he's placed one of the pillows over his head. He reminds me of Toby, when he doesn't want to get up on a Monday morning.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up." I answer. I give the outside world one last fleeting look before getting up. "So what are we doing today?"

He removes his pillow from his head and his hair is standing up on end. I smile at it.

"Leave my hair alone." He throws the pillow at me just as I am sitting down on the bed. I cop it right in the face.

"Hey!" I throw it back with every intention of hitting him equally hard in the face. It doesn't end up this way though. His reflexes far out shine mine and he catches it easily.

"Anyway, today I thought we could start to train you." He puts the pillow back under his head and lies down.

"Train me for what?" I ask. I shuffle a little closer to him.

"Well, it depends, what do you want? War, magic or Queen?" He lists them.

My first thought is magic, however if I was to do magic, who knows how it would turn out? Plus, I'm certain it would be easier to teach me magic outside. And given the nature of those clouds…

"Queen. But I really have no idea about any of those things you just listed." I reply.

"That's alright, I can teach you everything you will need to know." Jareth smirks.

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Why what are you talking about?" His grin grows wider.

"Whatever, I need a shower, so if you could point me in the right direction that would be great." I stand up from the bed.

"Through the door on the right." He tells me, still grinning.

I walk towards the door and only when I use my left hand do I remember the ring.

"Oh and before I forget; I'm not happy about this." I hold up the ring for him to see, before locking myself in the bathroom.

I expect him to start yelling and to get angry. Instead he laughs. It's an odd noise, but strangely it's one that I like

OoOoOo

Jareth fell back onto the pillows as he laughed at Sarah's antics. He knew she would react like this. Of course he had been expecting a much bigger reaction. Something like her waking up in the middle of the night, noticing the ring and then them having a screaming match between them. Thankfully that hadn't happened, so as far as he was concerned, she had said yes.

Her reaction to his sexual innuendo was funny too. Sex was part of the queen's role. So strictly speaking he could start that lesson now if he wanted to. Not that Sarah would like it. Well she would, but afterwards she would more than likely hate her and this was something Jareth defiantly didn't want to happen. No, her first lesson would be on dressing like a queen, something she wouldn't be able to do.

Jareth got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a cotton poet's shirt and a pair of black leggings. With a click of his fingers they had transported onto himself. Unlike Sarah Jareth didn't see what was wrong with his pants. Really, they weren't that tight. And honestly they were only a little tight so he could move easily in them. Something a king would have to do.

He closed the door and then opened it again. The wardrobe had transformed itself into a wardrobe for Sarah's things. He pulled out a black corset and white stockings. He carefully placed them onto the bed before retrieving her dress. It was a different design to the dress she had worn in her peach hallucination. Instead it had straight, tight sleeves with a straight skirt. The dress was black and held very little decoration. Realistically it was something you could wear to a funeral, however they didn't have many funerals in the Underground since very few people actually died. No, the dress was ideal because it would allow her to move easily. The corset probably wouldn't but Jareth would do it lose and then tighten it a little every day.

He heard the water from the shower rushing out. What he wouldn't give to go in with her. But in times like this he needed her to like him. Despite being engaged, other lands could still claim her. Especially the Lord of the Sky. Or Hades, who was in want of another wife following Persephone's disappearance. There was still the dark threat of war looming over the Underground and its neighbouring worlds.

Jareth moved over to the lounge area and sat himself down in one of the larger armchairs. He relight the fire with a snap of his fingers. Where would Sarah be now if Jenny hadn't given her the book? He had only Sarah's mother to thank for bringing her here. Had she not provide Sarah with the book she would have never known about this world. Well, she would but it wouldn't be with him.

He had meant it when other sires had attempted to seduce her favour. He could recall distinctly the moment she had foolishly wished for it to rain and Godwin (Lord of the sky) had done just that. All of the royal fae had kept a constant ear towards her waiting for her to make a wish and invite them to her. Jareth included.

He had visited Jenny a few days before she had called him. It was hard to see his former friend imprisoned in an oubliette. But according to Jaleela she had to be punished for disobeying her sire. Jenny wasn't allowed to use magic while she was in there for the next hundred years, nor was she supposed to have visitors. Jareth had pleaded with Jaleela over this condition and she had allowed it, through some miracle, for it to be bended a little to allow him access to her.

"_Why are you here Jareth? I do not wish for company." She had said after he had opened the door. _

"_I wish to discuss something with you." He jumped down into the oubliette. _

"_I told you, I am in no mood for company now. Please leave." She ran a tired hand through her hair. _

_Jareth created a crystal that also produced light and looked at his old friend closely. Jenny's hair had become stringy and messy. She was visibly shaking and her eyes were red. Her thin dress was in tatters and didn't fit her thin body properly. _

"_Why are you like this? Last time I saw you, you were not like this?" He moved towards her, intending to comfort her but she moved away. _

"_I have dreams, Jareth. About my little girl. She is trapped in a dream, with only you to help her. Except you don't. She searches for you but you continue to leave. It was her birthday a few days ago. It's another one I've missed." Jenny's lip began to tremble. It was now that he noticed the small scratches around the room. _

"_I would never harm your daughter." Again Jareth moved towards her. _

"_You don't understand. You will harm her. You will continue to harm her forever." Her voice began to crack and she suddenly collapsed on the floor. _

_Jareth ran to her. He attempted to sooth and comfort her, however after looking at her eyes he moved away. They had turned black and lifeless. She began to shake again. She stretched a shaking, worn hand out to Jareth. He took it and noted how cold it was. _

"_She will call you in a few days. Answer her call. Keep her here. I do not trust any other royal fae with her life or body." She said before coughing harshly. _

_Jareth was at a complete loss for words. Never had any creature reacted like this to several years in the oubliette. Why was Jenny suddenly suffering in such an extreme way?_

"_What has become of you?" He asked her. _

"_I am a little human." _

"Jareth? Hello, Jareth? Earth to Jareth?"

Jareth blinked suddenly. A wand was waving itself in front of his face. He suddenly realised where he was and with whom he was with. Sarah stood before him a look of concern and annoyance on her face. She wore nothing but a towel and held the corset as if it was a piece of rotten food. He sat up and took a deep breath. She looked so much like Jenny. Especially the eyes. Those cruel eyes.

"Are you alright? I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer me." Sarah explained, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about a few things." He answered avoiding her eye.

"They seemed like intense things." Sarah attempted to ease the tension with humour.

"They were. Do you require assistance?" He asked obviously changing the subject.

Sarah's face never lost the look of curiosity and concern on her face following his answer.

"Yeah, I was wondering, why am I wearing this?" She asked holding the corset up.

"You wanted to learn how to be a queen, well this is part of it. You must be dressed as a queen is." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how long do I have to wear it for?" She huffed out.

Jareth let out a laugh.

"Honestly Sarah; it's only forever."


	9. Chapter 9-Let's get down to business

**Chapter 9- Let's get down to business**

I stand in the throne room with the goblins all sitting in neat rows on the floor. I hadn't really expected them to listen to me. I had only done a year or so of the Drama course at College and about three prac lessons. I guess some of it stuck. Jareth seems surprised too, he usually controlled them by kicking and threatening them.

"Umm… now what do you want them to do?" I ask him.

He stands next to me and runs his hand down my back. I get small shivers of delight trickle down my back. Oh boy, what am I doing?

"If you can get them to leave I will be happy." He says without looking at me.

"Alright." I take a deep breath before turning to them. "Right, in the next 10 seconds I want you all to be out of here, if you aren't you will be forced to receive a time out."

Yes, I know. A time-out? What's that going to do? But from what I can understand about goblins is that, they hate being alone for large amounts of time. They also don't like it if they are separated themselves. So I have been using this to my advantage and so far have sent three goblins into exile. Normally, well from what I watched on _Supernanny_, the time that they are away is for however old they are. For example a six year old goes into time-out for six minutes. However when I asked Jareth how old they were he said some were about, 100 or possibly more. So I settled on an agreed half an hour.

They all scamper towards the door. One actually jumps out the window, causing me great alarm. I run over to the window to ensure that it is okay, but find it running away into one of the houses in the Goblin city.

"I've never seen them move so fast." Jareth says coming up behind me.

"Violence isn't always the answer Jareth." I shrug my shoulders.

"No, but with them, it is usually the only answer they accept." He takes my hand and pulls me away from the window.

"Now, let's start with your training shall we?" He moves me so that I am in the centre of the room. He then moves away so he is now directly in front of his throne.

"How would you greet someone?"

"Umm, by curtseying?" I guess.

"Yes, now show me how." He waves his hand around.

I pick up each side of my dress and hold it out before moving my left leg backwards and bending at the knee. For someone who has never had to do that before I think I've done it quite well. But after a look at Jareth's face I know I've done something wrong.

"What was that?" He asks, disgust written all over his face.

"A curtsy?" I run my hands through my hair. He put it up this morning, claiming that I wouldn't know how to do it. Truthfully I was just going to put it up in a ponytail, but he put it in a bun with enough bobby-pins to break a metal detector.

"Where did you learn that?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, we don't curtsy nowadays we just say something simple like 'hi'." I throw my hands up in frustration.

"You will not be doing that to any of the royals we meet." He points his finger at me accusingly.

"Well, teach me how to do it." I cross my arms.

"I was just about to." He shoots back. Gosh it just got chilly in here.

"Good." I mumble under my breath.

He shuffles my feet so that they are only touching at the heels. "Okay now bend forward but keep your back straight." He pushes down gently on my back.

I proceed to do so, but blush furiously when my butt comes into contact with his groin.

"Sorry." I stand up quickly.

"Do it again. I'll move back, but ensure your back is straight." He moves to the side of me, again placing a hand on my back to guarantee it remains straight.

I do it again, and this time I manage to do it properly.

"Jareth, what are my hands doing, cause at the moment I feel like all I'm doing is bowing?" I ask once I am the right way.

"You had the arms right before, I just wanted to correct your feet and back. You have incredibly bad posture." He says as he sat down in his throne.

This was the second time I was in the throne room. Except last time had been for about thirty seconds as I went in search of Toby. It's also the first time I've been allowed to go anywhere that wasn't our room. I didn't count the library because I hadn't left the room to go there. I had just walked through a door. A door that has never returned since.

"Everyone in the Aboveground has bad posture. It's one of the negative things about the invention of the internet." I say with a little smile.

"Internet?" Jareth cocked his head to the side in a very child- like manner.

"It's really complicated and hard to explain. Although if I had bought my laptop with me, it would make it a little easier." I say little sourly.

I had saved up Easter, birthday and Christmas money for that laptop and now it was somewhere Aboveground. I miss it. It was the only real thing in the house that I refused to let Toby touch. Only because I really couldn't afford for it to be destroyed. It had millions of photos of Ash, Chad and me on it. Now they would all be useless but anyway.

"You forget so quickly, don't you?" He shakes his head sadly.

"Forget what?" I ask. I've moved so that I am now standing at the window. That storm from earlier is over the castle and at times the thunder shakes the castle. Jareth told me earlier that it will not crumble around us. I still have my doubts.

"All your things are in the castle. Remember I had them moved here because everyone Aboveground forgot about you." He says.

"Oh that's right. Can I um… see my stuff?" I ask. Is that really the right words?

"Yes, after we complete one more lesson." He says with a smirk.

I put my head into my hands and let out an annoyed noise. This is worse than school. At least there you could pretend to do your work if you just weren't feeling it. Now, that's not an option.

"Can this lesson be fast?" I say just as my stomach decides to grumble. I don't remember if we had breakfast. Even if I did I wouldn't have eaten much given this stupid corset thing he's making me wear. It's a torture device. I have just decided.

"Thankfully this lesson will involve lunch." He holds out his hand and I take it without hesitation.

I should have hesitated. Something should have warned me before taking it. But nothing does and this scares me. What does that mean? He leads me down a series of hallways before stopping in front of a set of large oak doors. He turns to me and smirks before opening the door.

The room is large and has a long rectangular table in the middle of it. The floor is a simple and traditional black and white marble checks. However the one thing that really catches my eye and imagination, is the painting around the table. It depicts, what I'm guessing, is creatures from Underground. I can spot several goblins, and rock-callers. There are those annoying things that had tried to take my head off while I was running the Labyrinth at first. And a few creatures that I didn't think would live in the Underground. Mermaids, nymphs, satyrs and a whole heap of other mythological creatures. The wall was incredibly well painted and the colour was still bright. There were gaps in the wall, where a balcony was, but the curtains were blue and this was where the Mermaids were. So even the curtains matched the colour of the wall.

At the table there are only two chairs. The table is large enough for more, they just aren't there. The table is a nice dark wood. There is a silver runner in the middle of it where a candelabra sits. The candelabra isn't light. A wide selection of cutlery is also out on the table. I start to panic. Why are there so many forks for the one person? Surely one fork is enough?

Jareth must have noticed my panicked expression because he places his other hand onto my shoulder. "You needn't panic, this is what I'm going to be teaching you now. After this you may spend the rest of the afternoon with your belongings."

"And you? Where will you be?" I ask plonking myself down in a chair.

"I have business to attend to. Stand please." He says moving my chair back.

"Why? I just sat down?" I slouch in my chair and place my elbows on the table.

"Sarah." He warns. I roll my eyes and stand up. What is his problem?

"Right, now sit down properly." He orders. Again I roll my eyes but I do sit down.

"Do it again. Don't plonk yourself down, just sit." He says.

I stand back up again. This is going to be the death of me. This time I place my butt onto the seat before lowering the rest of me down. Jareth then pushes my chair in and walks to his chair adjacent to mine.

"Right. Now you are going to get a bowl of soup for entree use this spoon here." He points at a spoon on the right side of my plate. "Don't slurp from the spoon, sip from the side of the spoon."

The doors open up and a small goblin looking creature walks in. "Your majesty, your soup." The creature says with a bow.

"Yes, yes, you know where the honey is." Jareth says dismissing the creature. He leaves with another bow.

Jareth stands and takes one of the silver bowls. He places it in front of me and I smell it. It smells spicy but sweet at the same time. "You will not recognise the dish, so I shan't bother telling you what it is. Now, with your napkin, simply unfold it on your lap. Do not flick it out!"

I flinch from his tone. Note-to-self: don't flick napkin. I do just that. And then begin to eat my soup.

"Sarah!" He yells, causing me to jump and spill my soup.

"Now look what you made me do." I use my napkin to wipe the table.

"You were slurping after I specifically told you not to." He argues.

"I was not. Jareth you have never seen me eat how do you know I don't do some of this already?" I say to his scrunching my napkin up.

"Sarah, no one in your god forsaken world eats in a manner that would be appropriate down here." He says.

"Whatever." I throw the napkin onto the table.

"Where are you going?" He asks as I stand up.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." I glare at him.

"You haven't even said excuse me." He stays where he is, only moving to have a sip of his soup.

"Well fucking excuse me." I yell before storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks once I reach the door.

"I don't fucking know." I yell pushing the door open. I let it slam behind me.

I walk around the castle. My thoughts reflecting lunch. It was kind of a stupid idea to leave. I really am hungry and I kinda feel like my stomach is eating itself. I need food. Amazingly I haven't seen a goblin yet. For a 'goblin city' it seriously seemed to be lacking in goblins. I continue to walk until I find a door. The door is shut and when I try to open it, it doesn't. Huffing I move along. Obviously that door leads to a room Jareth doesn't want me in.

I come across another door. And… Yes! This one does open. It reveals a modern looking kitchen. Well as modern as the Underground can get. The creature who bought the soup in, stands over the stove. I can't tell what he's cooking. However it smells incredible.

"Excuse me…" I say to the creature. He jumps a little.

"What do you think you are doing? Oh, your majesty, I do apologise." He jumps off the stool he was standing on before and kneels at my feet.

"Um, no worries. Please, call me Sarah. I was wondering if I could grab something to eat." I ask. He looks up at me a little offended.

"It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that, well lunch with Jareth didn't go exactly as planned." I add.

"I understand Milady. I'm Wolvie by the way mistress." The creature says to me.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sarah." I say despite me saying it earlier.

"Say, Sarah, do you know anything about cats?" He says.

"I know a little, my best friend had one." I shrug. Ash's cat was so cute. He had black and brown spots all over him. "Why?"

"Well on one of Sire's last trips upwards one of the Goblins bought back a female cat. This cat was pregnant and recently had several baby cats." Wolvie explains. I feel a gin spread across my face.

"Do you think you could show me?" I ask, getting excited.

"Yeah... Follow me." He places something into the saucepan before leading me to a door. As we walk my stomach begins to grumble.

"Sorry. I forgot to get you something to eat." Wolvie says sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. After the kittens though, I would like to grab something though." I rub my stomach.

We come to a small door. He opens it up and squeaky meows of kittens is heard. Inside there is the mother cat who is lying down and cleaning her front paws. Around her are three little tuffs of fur. The mother cat is a mixture of black, tortoise-shell and white. One of the kittens is completely black, another looks just like its mother and the final one is a combination of black and white. They are all extremely cute and upon opening the door they all move towards us.

"They are so cute." I comment as one of them rubs against me. "What have you been feeding them?"

"Feeding them? Don't they get their own food?" Wolves asks.

"No! Quick go back to the kitchen and get a small bowl of water and milk. Also get some soft meat, like some ham." I order him. Looking closely at the mother, she does seem a little thin. The kittens are thin too but not as much as mother cat.

"Duchess." I name her.

Wolvie returns quickly with everything I asked him to. I place the bowls and meat near Duchess. She sniffs them before eating them. She seems happy after getting some food into her.

"Is this where they have been staying?" I ask, scratching the black kittens head.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?" Wolvie asks.

"Nothing, I just think that they are going to need more room." I pick up the black and white one. "Chess." I say to it.

"Chess?" Wolvie asks making a confused face.

"Yeah. See this one is called Chess, then this one is Duchess." I tell him, pointing to the appropriate cat.

"And these two?" He asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Have you told Jareth that they are here?" I ask, while thinking of names for the other two.

"No, should we?" He asked as if the thought had only just occurred to him.

"Um…yeah…I think that would be wise." I say picking up two kittens. The mother cat begins to get upset but I give her another piece of ham and she calms down. Yay I made a friend. The other Chess is taken by Wolvie.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask, unsure of how much time has passed since I last saw him.

"Sire takes lunch and then he goes to his office. I guess he would be in his office." Wolvie says leading the way.

I glance behind me and find duchess slowly following. Half of me hopes Jareth allows me to keep them. And, well even if he doesn't let me keep all four of them, I would like to keep at least one.

OoOoOo

Jareth brushed his hair out of his face. After the fight with Sarah, he had given up on eating. Instead deciding to finally look at the reports his assistant Crowther had been begging him to do for weeks. He grabbed the large stack that sat on his filing cabinet. It wasn't that he didn't like reading the reports, it was more the fact that most of the time they were incredibly dated.

Take this one for example. This one was dated for three weeks ago. It was about a rock-caller getting lost in the wonder Wood. It had already sought end itself out. The female rock-caller had asked the rocks to make a trail and she had followed the trail. Although to be honest, had the rock-caller been male, who knew if it would have been able to get itself out. And they were just really boring!

Jareth looked up from the second report, his mind wondering to Sarah. Why couldn't she just obey him? He truly did ask very little of her. He could punish her? Deprive her of food for three days? That would get them nowhere. He needed her to be trained. He needed her to be able to make wise decisions about who she trusted, so they could make allies. He already had a few, but they were also a little dated. With Sarah's freshness, everyone would flock to here. Also the fact that the oracle had stated that whoever joined her would win.

A timid knock on the door bought him away from his thoughts. "Enter." He said expecting it to be Crowther.

Instead Sarah walked in, followed by the brownie who normally made all their meals. "Jareth, I thought that I would let you know that you have kittens in your castle." She said holding up a black kitten.

"And…?" he asked, still a little annoyed at her for lunch.

"And, I would like to keep them." She said placing two of them on his desk.

Jareth looked at them with disgust. He had never had a pet when he was little, since it was inappropriate for a fae Prince to own a silly little pet. The kitten moved towards him and rubbed against his hand. He drew his hand back a little, but the animal was determined to get him to like it.

"Why do you feel the need to keep them?" He asked, finally leaving his hand still so the kitten could rub against him.

"I never had one at home. Karen was allergic to animals. I only just managed to keep Merlin." Sarah answered cuddling the black kitten.

"Where will they stay?" His hand began to softly pat the kitten's head.

"I'm not sure, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Wolvie has them in a small room, except they will need room to move around and items to climb. I also don't think that letting them near the Goblins is a good idea. I've seen what they do to chickens and well, kittens bite." Sarah explained.

"So, you want me to create an area that will be kitten-friendly and Goblin-free?" Jareth asked, now scratching the kitten's head.

"Only if you're willing to do that." Sarah bit her lip.

Jareth felt his body react to that. He wanted to be the only male to do that. He wanted to that while she moaned in pleasure. He would be the only one to ever do that do her.

"Okay, whatever will keep you happy and out of danger." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She moved over to him. He expected her to only offer him a hug, so it surprised them both when she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"If I knew it would only take a Kitten to earn me a kiss, I'd have done it days ago." Jareth smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I see all my stuff now?" She asked, scoping down to place the brow, black and white kitten on the floor.

"Of course. Pan." He yelled.

A few moments later a small goblin came whizzing into the room.

"Pan here. Pan help Kingy." The little creature squeaked.

"Pan, take Sarah to her room." Jareth ordered.

"Pan take Sarah to room, yes, yes, yes." Pan took a hold of Sarah's skirt and began to lightly pull her.

"Sarah, aren't you forgetting something?" Jareth asked, pointing at the kitten who was playing with the ribbon from a scroll.

"No, that one likes you, I thought he could hang out with you. You can name him too, since he hasn't got one yet." Sarah answered before she was dragged out by Pan.

Jareth looked down at the kitten who was still playing with the scroll. He guessed he was a little cute. But still, what kind of a leader would he be if he went around holding a kitten? Jareth rolled his eyes and turned back to the reports. He had just read the fifth one when the kitten began meowing. He shot it an annoyed look but the animal continued to howl.

"Maybe I should call you noise." He mumbled to the cat.

He got up and picked the animal up. He walked back to his desk and placed him down. Jareth continued to read the reports when he noticed small paw marks across his desk. The cat had walked onto his ink pad and then walked across the desk.

"Trouble is a better name for you." Jareth said picking the cat up.

He had given up on doing any real work. Trouble would just annoy him. He clicked his fingers and appeared outside Sarah's room. Technically it wasn't Sarah's room since she slept in his bed chambers. Instead it was a room where he had moved all her stuff. He had taken everything in the house that had been hers. Except one bear. Lancelot he thought she had called it. That was in Toby's room.

He couldn't hear anything coming from the room. That was odd. Jareth put Trouble on the ground before conjuring up a crystal to view the room. Inside it was just a larger version of her old room. Except one major thing was missing. Sarah. He shook the crystal, silently requesting it to show her. Nothing came up, only a black swirling smoking.

"Fuck." Jareth exclaimed. "Crowther!"

Jareth began to pace outside, where was she? Who would have taken her? Jaleela couldn't touch her after he had placed the ring on her. That was another reason he had given it to her. No however he seemed he was going to have to install a tracking device onto her. Where was she?

"Jareth, you called?" Crowther cried once he had reached Sarah's room. He was dressed in a similar style as Jareth, but this was how all fae dressed. Crowther's hair was the opposite too Jareth's though. While Jareth's was white and messy and at odd lengths, Crowther's was black and held at the nape of his neck with a golden ribbon.

"Sarah's gone." Jareth said simply.

Crowther had been Jareth's servant growing up and he had never seen his friend this worried before. Well apart from when Jenny had gone missing, but this was different. Jareth appeared lost, as if he didn't know which way was up, just because his fiancé was missing.

"Well where could she be?" Crowther asked.

"I don't know. Don't you think if I knew I would have simply gone there and got her!?" Jareth yelled, taking his frustration out on the wall.

"Okay, well let's think logically. Who would have taken her?" Crowther was used to Jareth's temper and hadn't even flinched following his outburst directed at the wall.

"Someone important, someone who we've allied with." Jareth mumbled as he recommenced his pacing from earlier.

"Okay, there's Jaleela, Hades, Seraphine, Godwin?" Crowther listed the people they had formed alliances with.

"Godwin. He's got her." Jareth said before racing towards a window.

He jumped out of it and took his owl form. Godwin's kingdom was within the clouds so he would have to fly as high as he could until he reached it. He heard a series of hooting behind him and knew that it was Crowther. He had become a black owl, although not as fast as Jareth, he would still be helpful when they broke Sarah out. He hoped she was okay. Godwin couldn't do anything too serious to her or else she wouldn't help them end the war. Still, if Godwin hurt a hair on her head Jareth would ensure he would never forget who Sarah belonged to.

OoOoOo

I open my eyes to a dark, damp room. There is so little light in the room, I have to touch my eyes to ensure that they are open. My head hurts insanely bad. I don't really remember much. I was in the room with all my old stuff. I was just flicking through one of the fairy Tale books that mum had given me when something struck me on the head. I don't know what hit me or even who hit me, but I know that once Jareth finds out, he is going to get pissed.

So was my kitten. After I had told Pan to leave, I had placed her onto my bed. I had promised her that after a few minutes we would go and visit Duchess. Gosh, I hope Jareth lets her out!

The sounds of a door opening interrupts my worrying. A small beam of light is cast within the room and I can tell that it is a dungeon of some sought. Why would I be in a dungeon? Who would put me in a dungeon? Did this have something to do with that war, Jareth was going on about earlier?

"Ah, you're awake." A soft and silky male voice says. I cannot see who it is, except his hair appears to be in the same style as Jareth's.

"Who are you?" I ask in a seemingly strong and determined voice.

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time." He answers moving closer to me. I crawl backwards towards the wall, not wanting this strange man anywhere near me.

"Release me at once. My husband will be furious about my capture." I lie. Well I'm not really lying. Jareth will be furious about it. He just isn't my husband. Yet.

"You're husband doesn't even know where you are. You have nothing." The man kneels beside me. He reaches a hand out and I notice that he is wearing gloves similar to the ones Jareth wears. Slowly his hand comes into contact with my lips. I sit frozen as he runs his hand across them.

"What do you want from me?" I barely even whisper it, but it looks like he hears me.

He lets out a loud laugh that leaves me with tears in my eyes. This is the laugh that children have nightmares over. This is the laugh that makes grown-ups sprint up the stairs of the basement and turn on every light in the house. This is the laugh, I'm certain, the devil himself releases.

"Oh, my dear. I simply want you to stay here while I kill everyone in the Underground." He whispers into my ear.

I release a sob. He hasn't even done anything to me and I'm already a bumbling mess. Where is my determination from before? What happened to the heroine?

"I won't do it." Again it comes out as barely a whisper.

"Oh but you will, because if you refuse and fight me, well I have ways of making you submit to everything I require you to do." He pulls out a small sharp knife and holds it in the light from the still open door.

"But just to show you…" He trails off as he takes a tight hold of my right hand.

I scream in pain as he uses the knife to cut my gown's sleeve. He glances into my eye before slicing a thin line along my very prominent vein. I scream again as the pain intensifies. Tears fall freely from my eyes and I look horrified at the red pool being created on the floor from my blood. What kind of a person does that?

"Say you will stay here and I will release your arm." He says gleefully. I scream again as he further squeezes my arm.

"I'll stay. I'll stay, please." I cry out. He releases my arm and I fall to the ground, my face inches away from the pool.

"Who are you?" I sob out.

"Regan." He moves away from me towards the door.

"I guess you could call me your brother-in-law."

**A/N: So I'm posting this early because I am bursting to know what everyone thinks about it. I'm introducing new characters left, right and centre so just bear with me. This is also the longest chapter for this one so I'm sorry if there are people who decided to read this and I have made them late for something or delayed you in anyway. Reviews are appreciated… **


	10. Chapter 10-The power of the ring

**A/N: Apologies I haven't edited this, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Enjoy it though…**

**Chapter 10- The power of the ring**

Jareth stormed through the sky castle, ignoring any attempts from Crowther or any other guards to stop him. He pushed open the big wooden double doors to the castles dining room. He spied Godwin sitting at the table feeding a very voluptuous woman strawberries. He stalked over to him and grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt. Jareth, despite his lean appearance lifted the king from the floor and began to roughly shake him. The lady beside the king began to scream.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" He yelled in the king's face. Godwin pulled desperately at Jareth's hands.

"Who? I haven't got anyone!" He cried.

"You know perfectly well who! Where is Sarah?" He yelled. Again Godwin clawed at the hand Jareth had on him.

"I haven't got her. Why would I?" He coughed out. Jareth was getting angrier by the second and threw Godwin on the floor.

"If you don't have her who would?" He stood over him. Because of who Jareth was, the son and heir to the High King, Godwin couldn't really do anything to him. He could go to Jareth's father, but he silently understood why Jareth was so upset about the disappearance of Sarah. She was the key to ending this war.

"Jareth, I assure you I do not have her. I am on your side. I want to end this war as much as you do." Godwin said getting up from the floor.

"But who has her?" Jareth asked no one in particular.

Jareth suddenly felt an intense pain in his right arm. Blood began to pool out in a line along his vein. It was red, meaning that it wasn't his blood. All royal fae had blue blood. However the red blood meant that someone was hurting Sarah. Blood continued to stain his white shirt until the pain ended. His arm continued to 'bleed'.

"Jareth...?" Crowther asked walking towards him.

"It's the ring." He mumbled to himself as he slunk into a dining room chair.

"Ring?" Godwin asked.

"The ring I gave to Sarah, to symbolise our marriage was bewitched to also allow me to feel her pain. I know how she feels and if she is in danger. She wasn't in danger when she was taken. It was a surprise attack." He explained. Who was hurting her? Why had they left her bleeding?

"Can you locate her?" Crowther asked.

"No. I can only search for her. However once she is near death I will find her. Not that I will let her get to that stage." He promised. His arm was still bleeding. He only hoped she had passed out by now.

"Nor will we. We must save her. The whole of the Underground is relying on her." Godwin said with a nod.

Jareth pulled a blood stained hand away from his arm. Who would take her? Who would torture her so horrendously? Whoever had taken her was surely going to wish they hadn't once he got to them. He had plans in his head that would make the bog threat be a pleasantry.

OoOoOo

I attempt to vomit again. I've been at it for a while now and have nothing else to bring up. I continue to dry-reach. The bleeding hasn't stopped and I feel tired and faint. I know I've lost too much blood and am very dehydrated. If it was just any other cut it would have stopped by now. The fact that it hasn't makes me worry. I have ripped pieces of my skirt to create bandages, but they need replacing constantly. I didn't even know Jareth had a brother. Although it seems that neither of his siblings like me. Jaleela did for a while and she did take me home, but then she turned scary. And after Jareth's story I simply don't trust her. Reagan was just sick. Who goes around cutting other people's wrist? Not sane people. Maybe that was why Jareth never talked about his siblings.

I feel tears prickle and sting my eyes. Why am I here? I never wanted any of this. I never asked to be the 'saviour of the Underground' or whatever stupid name I have. I wanted to complete my course at college and get a job. Then after a few years working at the local primary school I would travel. Europe, Australia, heck even America. I would travel the world. Now it seems the only travelling I'll be doing is of this cell.

My eyes have become a little bit more accustomed to the darkness of the room. There is a small bed in the corner and a bucket in the other. I assume that the bucket is a toilet. Ordinarily I would be completely against using it, but there isn't anywhere anyone could look in. Well I don't think there is. There might be... I lean my head against the stone wall. It's freezing in here. I'm normally really good with the cold, but this is insane. I'm surprised it isn't snowing in here. My teeth chatter and my hands shake. I really just want to go home. I don't care what home it is either. Jareth's castle or my house. Anywhere would be better than here.

The lock on the door rattles and I recognise the outline as Reagan. I scurry further away from him. I don't want anything to do with him. "So, your highness, how do you find your living quarters? Satisfactory?" He asks. I picture him with Jareth's smirk. That image scares me and I shake my head a little to get rid of it.

"Why am I here?" I ask calmly trying not to let my fear slip into my voice.

"Well, Sarah, if I told you it would surely ruin the surprise." He says with a laugh. Chills run down my spine. That is not a good laugh.

"Tell me!" I yell at him.

As soon as I say it I can sense that it was the wrong thing to say. He becomes tense and begins to walk towards me. I curl myself up, to get as small as possible, but it doesn't work. He takes a firm hold of my wrist and I hear a snap then pain shooting out of my hand. I cry out from it and attempt to pull it out of his grip. He doesn't lessen his grip at all, if anything he makes it tighter. Suddenly I feel pain in both sides of my head. The echo of his slap resonates in the cell. I feel blood trickle down the left side of my face after it smashed into the wall.

"Do not speak to me like that. I am your superior you stupid, arrogant, rude human!" He yells in my face. Blood fills my mouth as I bite my lip to stop all attempts to cry out. He releases my hand and pushes me onto the floor.

"You are pathetic and the lowest of the low. How my dear twin brother stands you is beyond me. You wanted to know what would happen to you. You will rot in here. You will never see the sun again. No one will save you. You will die representing all humans; as scum!" He yells in my ear. He locks the door behind him.

My eyelids begin to droop and right now all I really want is to die. Sarah Williams the great Underground Hero has had enough. She just wants to sleep.

OoOoOo

Jareth was sitting in his study when it happened. He had been going through documents that had every alliance the Goblin kingdom had ever made. They had been I the room for hours and still Jareth's arm had not stopped bleeding. Luckily for him it didn't really affect him. Yes it was blood but it wasn't his. It simply represented the blood that Sarah was losing.

This was where it was concerning for him. How much longer could she go on after losing that much blood? Why was she still bleeding? Whoever had taken her must have charmed the knife or whatever it was that pierced her, to ensure it didn't stop.

"Sire, perhaps we should seek advice from the high King?" Crowther suggested.

Jareth put his good hand through his hair. He didn't really want to go to his father, but he knew that if this continued and Sarah was gone another day he would have to. She was too important to him and the Underground.

"We'll see, give it another day perhaps." He answered. Jareth continued to write down the alliances that had broken off.

"Agh." He cried out as a distinct snap was heard. He looked down at his wrist and saw that it was drooping down.

"Jareth it appears Sarah has had her wrist broken." Crowther gasped. Jareth stared daggers at him.

"I can see that you idiot. I can fucking feel it." He answered before his head suddenly swung to the left. He had been slapped. Well Sarah had been.

"We need to find her soon." He said after spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Jareth, did you send anyone with her? Perhaps they know something." Crowther asked. He sat on a chair opposite Jareth with Trouble in his lap. The kitten had somehow found its way back to his office where it remained seated outside the door.

"Who the kitten? No one went with her. Except... Pan!" Jareth yelled.

There was a sudden burst of wind as a small fur ball came rushing into the room.

"Kingy call Pan. Pan help Kingy." The goblin said. He looked at the king with his large yellow eyes.

"Pan I need you to think very hard. Who took the Lady?" Jareth asked kneeling down to the small Goblins height.

"Lady? Sarah, Sarah was in rom. Pan take her to room. But she say for me to go. Pan didn't go. Pan wanted to watch Sarah. Pan hid in Sarah's toys. Sarah didn't notice. Sarah held book. Then someone came and Pan was scared. Person hit Sarah across head. Sarah fell. Person dragged Sarah out of room. Pan try to follow but person locked the door." Pan said not really taking a breath.

"What did this person look like? Please, I need to know." Jareth asked, well aware that he was practically begging the goblin for information.

"Person looked like Kingy. But person had brown hair. Person was tall and scary. Person was different to Kingy, Person was angry, not like when Kingy is angry. Different angry." Pan said.

"It's got to be Reagan. No one else would look like me." Jareth mumbled.

"Pan leave now?" The little goblin asked.

"Yes you may go now." Jareth dismissed the goblin. Pan scurried out of the room. He didn't mind being in the kings company, he just preferred Sarah.

"Why would Reagan take her? What does he have to gain from her?" Crowther asked Jareth.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken in a long time." Jareth mused.

He and his twin had never really gotten along. Jareth was slightly older then Reagan but whilst growing up it was always Jaleela and Jareth against Reagan. Reagan often resented this but, Jaleela and he just worked. Well, most of the time. Their father had already appointed them positions in the kingdom and his own uncle had been forced to give his role as Goblin King up. Not that his uncle minded. But Reagan being Reagan had been given the title of Ogre King. This was another reason he hated Jareth. Though the title of 'Goblin King' wasn't exceedingly glamorous, it was much better when compared to 'Ogre King'

"What would he do to Sarah?" Jareth muttered to himself. Reagan was always wanting whatever Jareth had, so perhaps that was it. He wanted Sarah because Jareth had Sarah. But that didn't explain the physical torture he was putting her through.

"We have to get her." Jareth ran a hand along his lips. How long had it been since he had kissed her? Too long as far as he was concerned.


	11. Chapter 11-Homeward bound

**Chapter 11- Homeward bound **

My eyelids flutter open. At first all I see is the sun. I shade my eyes from it and finally notice where I am. I'm in a bedroom. It resembles Jareth's bedroom. How did I get here? I was in a dungeon before. I glance at my wrist and find a blood stained strip of my dress still covering it. I move it slowly and it is revealed that it has stopped bleeding. I sit up and glare at my wrist. It's broken… I think. Dammit. And I was going so well with not breaking a bone.

I hear a door squeak open and look over to find Jareth strolling into the room. What is he doing here? What happened to Reagan?

"Sarah, why do you look so scarred? Surely you can trust me?" He says as he moves closer to me. I move myself so that I am in a more comfortable position. He wears what he was wearing the last time I saw him. Do I look scared? I'm not scared of him, I just don't trust him.

"I, I'm not sure." I stutter out. I look down and begin to play with my dress. It's the same one as I was wearing earlier.

"Sarah, he can't hurt you anymore." Jareth sits down on the bed and takes my hand.

"How did you find me?" I ask looking into his eyes. Something isn't right. His eyes are brown. Not the different blue and brown. Why has his eyes changed?

"Sarah, you are mine and I always take care of what is mine." He says with his smirk.

"But what about..." I am cut off by his lips against mine.

His kiss is rushed and forced. He slides his tongue into my mouth. It wrestles against mine before sliding out. He then takes a bite into my lip. Blood swarms my mouth and I start to chock on it. Jareth pulls his mouth away from mine and begins to laugh.

I freeze. That laugh. It's not Jareth's laugh at all. I pull my blood stained fingers away from my mouth at look at him. He still sits beside me but when he looks at me it's not Jareth at all. It's Reagan.

"You..." I breathe out.

"Aww Sarah dear did you just cheat in your husband. Tut tut, what will Jareth say?" He taunts.

"But I, I didn't know." I spit out.

"What's done is done Sarah." He replies moving closer to me.

There is a sudden gust of wind and instead of having a warm comfortable mattress beneath me I now have a straw one. The room is dark and I find myself once again in my dungeon. In the wind I have been thrown back so I am now lying on the straw mattress with Reagan above me.

"Get off me." I yell, trying to push him off me with my only good hand.

"What would Jareth think if his little wife gave her innocence away to his twin?" Reagan laughs into my ear.

He licks the shell of it and I shudder from the action. Not a shudder of pleasure. A shudder of horror. I hadn't even spoken about that with Jareth and here I was about to lose it to his maniac of a brother. Chad and I hadn't even spoken about it, despite that fact that strictly speaking we could do whatever we wanted.

"I won't let you. Please get off me." I beg, allowing the tears I had tried to hide free will. I desperately wanted out of this situation now!

"Even a human like yourself must taste good." He murmurs against my lips.

Please don't let him do this, please can some, thing anything stop him.

I close my eyes and conjure up an image of Jareth. Maybe if I just imagine it is Jareth doing this everything will be better? I try, I really do but every time I try to picture Jaret the only image that comes to my mind it that of the vision Reagan gave me earlier. It is Reagan as Jareth.

I let out a loud heart-shattering sob. Even my imagination is failing me.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to take everything my brother truly cares about and you are going to watch me do it." He hisses out.

I open my eyes and he is glaring at me. I shake my head vigorously. "No, Please… Please don't."

He smiles wickedly before hitting me across the face. "Don't speak." He yells.

I have to, I have to try one last time. He's pulled the skirt of my dress up and I can feel him near me. He's touching my upper thigh, leaving scratch marks. A sudden wave of nausea hits me and I clamp a hand across my mouth to prevent the bile from coming up. "Please…" I barely even whisper it.

However given his reaction it is apparent that he did hear me. Damn fae and their stupid advanced hearing ability. He grabs a fistful of my hair and slams my head against the wall.

The last thing I take notice of, is the slamming of the door. And then I see nothing.

OoOoOo

He stormed through the castle. Woe to any Goblin he ran into. He needed to contact Godwin and prepare to rescue Sarah. And Jareth still had to train and prepare her for the wedding and the upcoming war. Why couldn't he just leave? He never really wanted to be Goblin King. Nor did he ask to be the eldest male and the heir to the High King crown. Reagan didn't see this though. Regan had never seen this. All through his childhood Reagan had begrudged Jareth for his birthright.

And now he had taken Sarah, giving Jareth more reason to dislike his brother.

"Wow, you're in a hurry." A sly and relaxed voice said behind him.

Jareth turned around and conjured a crystal to throw at whomever had spoken. That was just who Jareth was. He was much more of an attack and then ask questions kind of guy. So he was a little shocked when the crystal flew back at him and just missed his head.

"Must you always insist upon attacking me? Honestly I have no idea why?" The voice said again.

Jareth looked up and saw who had spoken. It was Jaleela. She was wearing her customary dress and midnight blue cloak. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a relaxed smile on her face.

"Why are you here?" Jareth spat at here.

"Well if you really must know, I'm bored." She answered glancing at her fingernails. "Sarah was interesting and a good source of entertainment. So where is she?"

"That's not funny, I'm sure you know exactly where she is." Jareth's eyes flashed with anger.

"No, see that's why I asked, because I didn't know." She answered sarcastically.

"Reagan has her."

"What?" Jaleela asked fear and anger plaguing her eyes.

"Yes, he took her three days ago, I've been trying to figure out who took her and then how to get her out." Jareth rushed to explain everything to her.

"Shit! I'll come with you. Hopefully the two of us can hold him down." Jaleela comment before running the way Jareth had been before she interrupted him.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Jareth called after her as he raced behind her.

"I told you I was bored." Jaleela called back, her red hair whipping about her face. "Besides, I want my future sister-in-law to like me."

Jareth bite back a smile. Of course Jaleela had come back after his 'announcement'. She was always seeking attention and knowing her, she would have only returned so she could have a role in the Wedding. At least hopefully there will be a wedding, a small voice in his head chimed in.

He pushed himself faster. He needed to get to Sarah. "Jaleela, I'm changing." He called out to her.

"Okay, I'm right behind you. I'm sending a message to Father." She yelled out as Jareth transformed himself into a barn owl.

He flew out the nearest window and hovered there for a few minutes before a raven flew past him. He flew beside Jaleela for the rest of the flight. He didn't know what she had told their father but as long as he knew what was happening if Reagan died well, it wouldn't matter that much.

They landed on a window sill and Jaleela transformed first. She cast a spell to inform them if anyone was coming or listening, so far they were fine.

"Jareth, are you changing or do you want a ride?" She asked wearing a smirk. He cocked his head to the side. He knew what she was referring to. It had been a game to them, when they had discovered the rare power they possessed. They would transform and one of them would carry them around the castle. They thought it was hilarious when they would convince their mother that they couldn't change back.

"Alright, whatever remain an owl." She said holding her arm out for him to climb onto.

"It's just going to make it harder to come up with a plan." She commented as she walked along the hallway.

"_We can always communicate like this, remember?_" Jareth sent to her. This was another reason Reagan hated them, Jaleela and Jareth could communicate with each other using their minds. They hadn't done it in about 200 years but it was still a useful ability.

"_I forgot about this way. Okay where would he keep here?"_ She replied using the same technique.

"_Dungeon, that's what he would do_." Jareth said.

"_So do you know where this dungeon would be_?" She asked him. She continued down the hallway ignoring many of the doors.

"_In the lower half of the castle_." Jareth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh shut up bird brain" Jaleela yelled out loud. In her head she heard Jareth's laughter.

"_Try opening some doors_." He suggested. Jaleela glared at him before opening a door. It lead down a dark flight of stairs.

"_This looks like a passage to a dungeon_" she shrugged at the owl.

"_Well lets go, I don't want Sarah to be with him anymore_." He said, he flapped his wings as if he was urging her on. They followed the stairs taking in all the turns. There was very little light is the room and more than once Jaleela offered to make a light.

"_We cannot risk being seen_" Jareth had replied every time.

"_Jareth someone is coming_" she said to him.

"_Make us invisible._" He ordered. She huffed at the idea of being ordered around by her younger brother, but did it anyway.

The creature walked straight past them. The ogre left in his wake a foul stench that Jaleela began gagging at. Jareth just shook his owl head at her reaction. It wasn't that bad, the Bog was much worse. He nudged against her, trying to indicate that she should get a move on.

"_Okay I'm going_" she said angrily. They continued down the stairs until screams were hear.

"_Quick, that's Sarah_." Jareth yelled. Jaleela started to run. The voices were getting louder.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to take everything my brother truly cares about and you are going to watch." They heard Reagan hiss through a door.

There was a murmur of some kind before a slap echoed in the building. Jareth's head flung to the side. It was Sarah who had been slapped. Jaleela moved them further into the room, there were doors all around them but only one mattered.

"Don't speak." The cry came from the door to their left. She moved over to it and looked at Jareth questioningly. His head still spun a little from the force of the slap.

"_On the count of three you open the door and distract him. I'll get Sarah_." He said to her. He knew it sounded odd leaving her to take on their brother, but Jareth was in no state to take him on by himself. Jaleela nodded and began to count with her fingers.

On three, two things happened, firstly the door was smashed open and Jaleela bounded Reagan with invisible bonds before he could do anything. The second thing, was that Jareth transformed, only to be struck down with an intense pain on the side of his head. The fucker had slammed her head into something and by god it hurt. He stumbled into the small room Reagan had kept Sarah in. He found her easily, she lay in the mattress in the room with her skirt up to her waist and blood pooling on the side of her head. This would mean that he too was bleeding. He picked her up, careful not to hurt her anymore. Jaleela stood over Reagan sending pain spell after pain spell into his body.

"_Come, let's go_." He said to her. She kicked Reagan in the ribs as a final gesture to symbolise her disgust at his actions, before following Jareth out the door. Once out of the room Jareth created a crystal and threw it to the ground to get them home quickly.

Once in the castle, a whole range of things happened. The most important was that Sarah and Jareth were 'put to bed' by his mother, who had travelled with his father to the castle to sought out what was happening. Jaleela was left to explain to them what had happened. She told them as much as she could but knew that more would come when both Sarah and Jareth had healed from their wounds. Although why Jareth was injured was beyond her. He hadn't done anything and yet he had identical injuries to Sarah only less severe.

Why was that?

OoOoOo

My eyelids flutter open. At first all I see is the sun. I shade my eyes from it and finally notice where I am. I'm in a bedroom. It resembles Jareth's bedroom. How did I get here? I was in a dungeon before. I glance at my wrist and find a blood stained strip of my dress still covering it. I move it slowly and it is revealed that it has stopped bleeding. I sit up and glare at my wrist. It's broken...I think. Dammit. And I was going so well with not breaking a bone.

I hear a door squeak open and look over to find Jareth strolling into the room. What is he doing here? What happened to Reagan?

"Sarah, why do you look so scarred? Surely you can trust me?" He says as he moves closer to me. I move myself so that I am in a more comfortable position. He wears what he was wearing the last time I saw him. Do I look scared? I'm not scared of him, I just don't trust him.

"I, I'm not sure." I stutter out. I look down and begin to play with my dress. It's the same one as I was wearing earlier.

"Sarah, he can't hurt you anymore." Jareth sits down on the bed and takes my hand.

"How did you find me?" I ask looking into his eyes. They are the same mix-matched eyes I am used to. But this conversation sounds too familiar. Like I've had it before…

"Sarah you are mine and I always take care of what is mine." He says with a smirk.

"But what about…" I am cut off by his lips against mine. The kiss is soft and loving. There is no pain or pressure from him at all and the taste of blood does not make an appearance within my mouth. Blood? Why would there be blood? No!

"Get off me. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I will not fall for your fucking game again." I yell pushing Reagan off me.

"Sarah what do you mean? I haven't tricked you." He says. I scoff, so we're going to play it like that are we? Fine!

"You know exactly what game I am talking about Reagan and I will not play it! I don't care how long you keep me here, I will not let you rape me!" I yell at him.

"Sarah I am not my brother! I am Jareth." He yells back.

"I don't believe you. I can't. Just go! I need to be myself, please." I beg. I have tears in my eyes.

There is something in me that does scream that it is Jareth, but I just can't believe him. Reagan was so horrible to me, I can't bare the thought that it's still him. Jareth looks at me with such sadness but I'm sure he would understand had it been him who went through what I did.

"I will grant you this request." He says before leaving.

I scramble out of bed, ripping the dress off my body. It smells of the dungeon I was in and I can't stand it. I keep removing clothing until I am naked. Still it isn't enough to remove the memories. I run to the bathroom and throw up.

I look at my face in the mirror. My face is shallow and too pale, almost grey. There are bruises across my face from the slaps. I spy several bruises along my body. He must have hit me after I passed out. What a freak! There are red scratched along my arms, along my thighs, some are still bleeding others look infected.

I crumble.

Jareth never spoke of this. Yes, he warned me of his own cruelty, something I haven't seen for a while. But he never warned me of the cruelty of other fae. Is this what all fae are like? Are they all so relentlessly cruel? My breath comes out in quick puffs. A pain begins to form in my chest. I will forever bare the marks of someone's stupid jealousy. Jealousy over what l don't Know, but Jealousy all the same.

The bath begins to run and steam fills the room. "Thank you." I mumble. Even when I ask for privacy, he's always watching. I crawl towards the bath with no energy at all. Once in I sigh in relief.

This is what I need. For three days I have been kept in darkness with no food or water and left to bleed.

Wait a moment.

I pull my wrist out of the water. It doesn't hurt. Jareth must have fixed it when he took my hand earlier. I grab a cloth with my newfound strength in my wrist. I scrub at all the gunk and grime I have accumulated over the past few days. I scrub at the cuts and bruises, regardless of the pain it causes, willing them to go. I wash my hair twice before getting out.

Again I glance at myself in the mirror. I'm still pale and still covered in scratches and bruises but there is a spark in my eyes a spark that wasn't there before. The memories won't disappear for a while. But I know that as long as I have that spark I will be alright. I will be me and I will be home.

**A/N: So… Sarah was saved by her very handsome Goblin King. Big surprise coming up next chapter so stay tuned. Rev iews are appreciated, it makes me feel as if the is someone out there reading my odd ideas… Anyway thoughts are with those who were affected by the bombings this past week. I don't care what your reasons are it is never okay or right to purposefully hurt or kill someone wether they are regarded as good or evil… Also just wanting opinions, 1) What do you guys think about the name 'Imogen'? 2) Should I change the rating? This has been on my mind for a while, I'm worried people will be affected by what I write… so yeah your opinions would be great. Also if anyone has questions regarding anything feel free to PM me or just ask in a review. Now that I have successfully annoyed everyone with my longer-then-the-story author's note, I'll let you get back to your lives, hope you enjoyed it… **


	12. Chapter 12-Secrets

**Chapter 12- Secrets**

I leave the bathroom dressed in nothing but a fluffy robe. My ebony hair is completely wet and is trailing down my back. I really can't be bothered to ask Jareth about a hair dryer or something like that, I just want to let it air dry. Normally this makes it curly.

I don't pay much attention to who else is in the room until I hear a voice. Someone is singing. Wrapping the robe tighter, I walk further into the room. The strangest sight catches my eye. Jareth is holding a young baby.

"… _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do…_" He was softly singing to the young baby. The babe couldn't have been much older than six months.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" I ask with a smile.

"Sarah I want to introduce you to Imogen." He holds her out so I can see her. She has white skin with a splattering of very faint freckles and soft golden blond curls. Her eyes are a warm chocolate brown and she is dressed in a cute floral dress.

"Hello sweetie." I say to her as she takes a hold of one of my fingers and places it into her mouth. "Why is she here?"

Jareth passes her to me before answering. "I wanted to talk to you about it earlier but you've been asleep recovering for four days. Imogen was wished here by her mother. The mother could not complete the Labyrinth meaning she was forced to return home without her daughter. Normally these children are given to Underground fae families, but everyone has a child. I couldn't leave Imogen without a mother, so I thought we could keep her." He explains while reaching for a bottle.

"Jareth, this is a big step. We're not even married yet and isn't there supposed to be a war sometime. What happens if something was to happened to us? I'm only twenty. I'm too young, legally I can't even drink alcohol yet. I…" I am cut off by his lips on mine.

"I have seen you with Toby, you will be excellent. Now get dressed, we have much to discuss with my parents." He takes her back and begins to feed her whatever is in the bottle.

I walk away from them and into the bedroom area of the room. I pull out a basic light pink gown. There isn't anything really fancy about it. It has cap sleeves and reaches my ankles. There is little detail on it and it has a square neck line. The feel of the silk against my skin has a surprisingly calming effect on me.

"Jareth, the corset." I call to him.

He comes in carrying Imogen. The dress has an inbuilt corset which means that I can't do it up myself, leaving my whole back exposed to him. I have to hold it up to ensure it doesn't fall off.

"Sarah, if you continue to delight me with such a sight, we will end up with a child of our own quite fast." He comments. Dammit, a bright blush spreads across my face. He places Imogen onto the bed before coming over.

"How old is she?" I ask glancing at her. Thank goodness the bed is big. She's already starting to crawl around.

"Seven months. Her mother had five other children and it was too many mouths for her to feed." He replies. I can tell that he hasn't tightened it as much as before. I'm very thankful for this.

"What will happen should we have children?" I ask. I've never heard of a royal family adopting a child before having their own.

"**When** we have children, the eldest male will be regarded as heir." He explains.

"You will be a wonderful mother." He adds kissing my neck.

"I think it's time to meet your parents." I move away from him towards Imogen. His faith in me is unnerving. As predicted my hair has gone wild and wavy and curly so I put it up in a quick ponytail before picking Imogen up.

"Of course, let's go." He takes me hand before we appear in front of the doors to the dining Hall.

OoOoOo

Jareth had never seen his parents so angry and worried. They were a little angry at him for not informing them of Sarah's return but he'd had a lot to do these past few weeks, so he has excused. They were angrier at Reagan.

It had been a miracle when the Queen had found out she was going to have twins. Very few fae were able to have twins and for them to be royalty was practically unheard of. However what they got was not that amazing.

Reagan had been a handful and a difficult child his whole life. Jareth and Jaleela had been too, but not to the same level. Reagan was simply a bad person. And realistically there was nothing anyone could do about it.

His parents were also worried about Sarah. They had heard about the Champion of the Labyrinth, everyone in the Underground had. However Jareth was the only one who had met her. Jareth knew that they would love her once they did meet her though. Behind all the attitude and stubbornness, there certainly a kind and loving heart.

He just had to show the heart that his could love too. That was another reason for Imogen. If he could show her how he was with children would that win her? Ironic, Jareth the lover of all fae women was unsure of how to woo a human female.

Imogen also allowed her to explore her own nurturing nature. Something Jareth was certain would react immediately to the child's lovely eyes. At this he was correct. The way she had held her was loving. Sarah seemed to have the infamous 'touch' that all mothers wish they had but few are gifted with.

They moved quickly into the dining hall. His parents were waiting there for him along with Crowther and Jaleela. Sarah tensed a little after seeing Jaleela. Jareth tightened his hold on her hand.

"Mother, father, I present my soon-to-be wife." Jareth said. Sarah curtsied as best she could while holding Imogen.

"Sarah, welcome to the Underground." His mother said, holding her arms out wide to pull Sarah into a hug.

"Sarah we insist that you join us for dinner." His father said, moving away to the table.

Jareth pulled Sarah away from his parents, guiding her towards the table. A high chair appeared beside Sarah and she carefully placed Imogen into it. Food appeared before them, and Jareth watched as Sarah waited for his father to sit before she did. Perhaps he had underestimated her manners. She was going well so far and strictly speaking this wasn't even formal. They removed their napkins from the table and everyone unfolded it, except Sarah who proceeded to flick it out.

"Oh crap. Sorry." She said a few moments after, realising her mistake. Jareth smirked at her, his parents smiled and Jaleela laughed out loud.

"Sarah relax, this isn't a formal dinner." Jaleela smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a little out of it after… well you know…" She trailed off playing with her hands. Jareth placed a sympathetic hand on her thigh and gave it a small squeeze.

"My dear, we shall discuss such matters later, for now though, perhaps you would be able to tell us a little about yourself." His father smiled kindly.

"Um, okay, my name is Sarah Williams. I'm twenty years old and I was studying to become a drama teacher. I have my father, Robert Williams, Jenny Williams, who is my mother and Karen Carry-Williams, who is my step-mother. I also have a younger brother, well technically step-brother, but Toby has always felt as if he was my real brother." Sarah rambled on.

Jareth could tell that she was only talking so much because she was nervous. About what, he wasn't sure, but something was making her talk a lot and at a fast pace.

"Jenny? Your mother is Jenny?" Jaleela asked. Jareth could see the wheels in her head turning. He felt Sarah's hesitant gaze fall on him before turning back to Jaleela.

"Um, yes…she is…" Jareth cut Sarah off.

"She knows about her." The table fell into silence.

"Jareth are you sure? The outcomes would be disastrous if you were wrong." His mother asked.

"Jaleela felt it too. It's defiantly Sarah." Jareth confirmed.

"Um." Sarah mumbled.

She glanced around the table, but everyone else was thinking about what had been discovered. Jareth created a mashed-up meal to give to Imogen. Sarah took it gladly and he understood why. All the fae, at the table, heads were calculating the impact of Sarah being who she is. Jareth had been thinking about it for a while and had concluded that the best course of action was to speak to the Oracle.

"Well this changes thing." His father stated breaking the silence.

"Everything has changed," Jaleela mumbled.

"Um, I'm sorry excuse me, but I know about my mother. I know that she is or was a witch. I know who I am. What is it with you people and secrets? I had every right to know about fucking Reagan and look where that bloody got me. I have scars and bruises and who knows what else because of him. From now on, no more secrets." Sarah yelled before picking Imogen up and walking out the door.

"She will make a great queen Jareth." His mother commented.

"I didn't realise Reagan had been so violent towards her." Jaleela said biting her lip.

"We should tell her everything. She is right, she does deserve to know." The King said.

"I don't think we should tell her. Someone closer to her should." Jareth sighed.

"She should talk to her, it would be better if she gained the information from someone whom she trusts." The queen nodded in agreement.

"Jenny would like that." Jaleela smiled slightly.

Jareth hadn't seen Sarah's mother in about four years. Jenny had been so upset and unwell following the separation from her daughter. Witches are typically highly protective of their offspring and the separation was literally killing her. However she had to be punished for disobeying her Sire and the deceitfulness of her behaviour. A reunion would benefit both Sarah and Jenny.

"You should go to her." Jareth's mother reached across the table and took his hand. He nodded and stood, his mind far away from the table before him.

OoOoOo

I cuddle Imogen closer to me. I cannot believe I just yelled at the King and Queen of the whole fucking Underground. I was just annoyed that they weren't telling me anything. Of course I knew some of the things they were talking about, but still they were just being rude!

Imogen begins to cry so I lightly bounce her. I really want to go through my stuff. I'm sure I have something appropriate for her somewhere. I go around a corner and find the door to my room. _That's strange_. I unlock the door and walk inside. Thankfully no kitten comes running up to me, which means that Jareth must have found her. I set Imogen on the floor, where she sits staring at me.

"I don't know anymore. I used to think I knew what was going on but at the moment I have no idea." I confess to her. She crawls over to me and I kneel down and help her stand up.

"Come on, I'm sure I have a story for you somewhere." I say as I walk her over to a box marked 'Books'. I set her down on the floor before opening the box.

Given the amount of books in Jareth's library I realistically don't need all these books anymore. However they are mine and I guess that they carry more than a story. They carry memories too. I smile as I pull out a batted copy of Grimm's fairy tales that was my grandmother's. She would read them to me when I was younger. I think Immi would like this. I sit down and sit her on my lap. I flick through the book until I find '_Briar Rose_'.

I begin to read when there is a knock on the door.

"I thought I would find you here." Jareth says as he walks in.

"I'm a little busy right now." I say holding the book up.

"Carry on then." He smirks.

I shoot him a confused look before reading again. Once I have finished the story, Immi looks as if she is ready for bed.

"She's so tired." I laugh as her eyes close. She mumbles something in baby-language and both Jareth and I laugh.

"Sarah come, let's put her to bed before going to bed ourselves. I can tell that you are still tired." He says holding his hand out. I take it and he helps me up before I bend down and pick up Imogen.

"What about the King and Queen? Shouldn't I apologise? I did swear at them." I ask moving with him towards the door.

"They completely understand. You are a little on edge at the moment and we all believe that you do have the right to know all about your family and who you are." Jareth explains to me as we walk.

I'm not sure where we are going, but this area of the castle looks a lot cleaner when compared to other areas of it, so I'm guessing it's a goblin-free area. We turn down one corridor where we come across two doors. I recognise one of the doors as the one to our room. The other I have no idea about. I shuffle Imogen, who has fallen asleep, in my arms as Jareth opens the door. Inside the room is amazing.

The stone walls of the castle are painted in shades of green. It looks like I have stepped into a forest. There is a cot that looks as if the trees have grown into the shape of the cot. There is grass coloured carpet on the floor and a collection of woodland toys sits in the corner. The chest of draws and armchair are all made of the same dark almost black wood as the cot.

I smile brightly when I see an English sheep dog in the toy collection. Ambrosious, Sir Didymus' dog. I put Imogen into her cot where she mewls a little before settling down. I go over to the toys and grab the dog and place it in her cot.

"Good night Sweetie." I whisper to her. Jareth moves until he is behind me. He wraps his hands around my waist and places soft kisses on my neck.

"I told you, you would be a good mother." He whispers into my ear. I shiver.

He shouldn't be making me feel like this. He took me from my family. However he did allow me time to say goodbye to Toby. I am attracted to him, I'll admit to that, but do I love him? I think I should, we are going to get married. Why is he such an enigma? Why can I never figure him out?

"This room is amazing. Did you do it for Imogen?" I allow myself to lean into his embrace. It seems like forever since someone has held me like this.

"Yes, I had it made as soon as I learnt we could keep her." He replies, resting his chin on my head.

"Well I think it's beautiful." I am suddenly spun around.

"It is not the only beautiful thing in the room." He says with a loving smile. I question him, before following his gaze up to the celling of the room. The celling is the night sky. The stars twinkle and shine.

"Is there no roof?" I ask.

"No, it's enchanted to reflect the actual sky. Come, it's time for bed." He says taking my hand.

He leads me out of the room and into our own. From here he takes me into the bedroom area. He begins to unlace the corset. I grow nervous and step away.

"Sarah please. Show me what my brother did." He says tenderly.

I feel my throat grow a lump and my eyes prickle with tears. I take a deep breath before allowing the dress to fall. Exposing my naked body to his eyes.

**A/N: So it's my birthday so as a little treat to you all I thought that I would post this. The story as a whole is over 60 pages and I am very thankful to the people who have stuck with it. More to come soon. Please enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13- Bare-naked

**Chapter 13- Bare-naked **

Jaret knew she would be hesitant to do this. He knew she would get embarrassed and self-conscious. That was why he tried to hide his rather obvious arousal at seeing her naked. She was very inexperienced and he knew he could teach her so many things. However Jareth couldn't do that just yet, she had to become accustomed to her own body before she would allow him to explore it.

Jareth looked at her body. He looked past the initial burst of lust aimed at her body, instead he looked at the marks. There were purple bruises along her side. She had scars and scratch marks along her legs. His eyes followed her arm where he found the scab on her wrist where he had bleed along with her.

He reached out to touch her arm but she moved out of the way. "Sarah…" He called gently.

She shook her head and let out a shaky breath. "I, I Can't." She finally looked at him. She had tears falling from her eyes and she looked so conflicted.

"You are beautiful, with or without the marks. I love you for more than your beauty. Your determination and passion, your inability to keep your mouth shut, you are valiant and courageous, and you have a kind and caring heart. And that Sarah-mine are just a few reasons as why I love you." Jareth said walking closer to her.

He held out a crystal and when it disappeared a set of pyjamas replaced it. Slowly he dressed her in them. There wasn't anything truly attractive about them. But he knew that she needed to be comfortable before she revealed anything else about Reagan. Sarah didn't say anything as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She got under the covers and turned her back to him. He sighed, _this is going to be more difficult than I thought._ He got changed into his own pyjamas before walking over to the side where Sarah lay staring at the wall, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sarah, please, what did Reagan say?" He asked brushing a small piece of hair from her face. Her eyes focused on his. She reached out a hand and ran it along his face.

"He said he was going to keep me there forever. He was going to kill everyone I loved and befriended in the Underground. He called me scum, he wanted me to rot in the dungeon where I would never see the sun again." She had soft tears falling from her eyes as she recalled her living nightmare. Jareth attempted to brush them away but Sarah moved his hand away.

"You said before, when you first got here, that he had tricked you, how did he do that?" Jareth asked. He now sat on the end of the bed.

"He, I had fainted after he had hit me again. When I woke up it was like nothing had happened. I was here. Everything was fine, my wrist had stopped bleeding and although my hand was still broken, it didn't hurt as much as before. Then the door opened and you came in. You asked me some questions and I was hesitant to answer. I had a feeling something was wrong. His eyes aren't like yours. Then he kissed me. Well, he didn't really kiss me, he more attacked my mouth with his. I ended up with blood in my mouth because of his teeth. He said that I had cheated on you with him. Then he tried to rape me. I don't know how I gained half of these scratches and marks. My guess is that he attacked me after I had fainted." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jareth, I can't look at you without second guessing who you are. That is why I reacted the way I did earlier. I just, I just need some time to think. Please, I know that time isn't exactly something we have a lot of, given the fact that there is some war that I'm supposed to stop, but that's what I need right now. I need time to move on from what has happened. Please." She begged. She had changed positions and now sat up in bed, facing Jareth.

Jareth took hold of her hands and held her close. He felt a sudden wetness on his bare chest and he realised that Sarah had been crying.

"Sarah-mine, I promise to give you time. You are right though, it is something that we don't have a lot of but know that the wedding must continue as planned. We, my family and I, are in an agreement that you will be able to talk to your mother…" Jareth was cut off by the kiss she gave him. It was soft and gentle, but he could find the hidden passion in there. It was also wet given the fact that she was still crying.

"Thank you. I didn't even know she was here." She said with a sad smile.

"You must understand that what she did is against the laws the Underground was built on. She is being punished and that accounts for the condition she is in. You may visit her every second week and you must be in the company of myself when you travel to the oubliette." He had moved so that she lay cradled in his hold. Jareth ran a hand along her hair. It had become rather curly and wavy after her bath.

"What if she doesn't like me?" She whispered quietly into the night air.

"Sarah, witches are weakened by being away from their families, she will be thrilled to see you." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What about the war? Jareth I'm scared. What if we don't win?" she asked.

"Love, it has already been foretold that whoever has you as their allies will win. You must meet with the oracle that foretold your victory and see what she has to say on the matter. Once that is done you will know what to do to stop the war." He comforted her.

"Thank you." She said. Jareth looked at her and found that she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What for precious?" He asked getting himself comfortable.

"For being there for me while my world falls down." She replied before falling completely asleep.

Jareth paused in his actions.

Did she remember? Did she recognise those words as much as he had? Did she still remember the promise the song had held?

Although at the time he was just hoping to keep her here as were Jenny's wishes and that of the Oracle. But as she began to discover and develop whilst in the Labyrinth he knew he wanted her. Jareth watched her become the heroine as she had always wanted. He saw her determination to find her brother and take him home with her. Nothing he threw at her stopped her. The challenges were complex and although she did often make the wrong choice Sarah maintained a positive attitude to it all.

Jareth began to hum the tune to the song he had sung to her so many years ago. He continued until he felt his own eyes begin to fall close. Before too long he too fell asleep.

OoOoOo

I awake to something tickling my nose. I brush it away but after a few moments it returns. I sneeze. I hear a chuckle. This time I open my eyes and find golden blond hair in my eyesight. What on earth is going on here? I sit up and find Jareth looking at me. He smiles as me before indicating that he wants me to look down.

What is he up to? I look down and find Imogen lying between us. How did she get here?

"How did she get here?" I mouth at Jareth. I don't know how asleep she is but I don't want to wake her up if she is completely asleep.

"I bought her here." He whispers.

"What?" I yawn. Gosh, I should go back to sleep.

"She was crying and I bought her back here. She seems to have settled down though. I'm sorry she woke you up." He says.

"I, No it's fine. I, I'm sorry this is a little strange." I say with a small shake of my head.

Why are we acting as if we have been married for several years and our child always ends up in our bed? There is a war about to happen unless there is some way that I can miraculously stop everything. And not to mention the whole Reagan thing, which only ended yesterday. Why is he acting as if this happened every day? Maybe that's what he wants? Maybe Jareth wants us to wake up with our children sleeping with us? Wait, I just said children, as in the plural for child, as in more than one. Do I want more than one child with him? Do I even want a child with him?

Yes.

But why? Why do I want his children? Is it just because we are going to get married soon? Or does a small part of me actually like him? Or does it love him? Do I love Jareth?

How can I? I've only been here a few months? Is that really enough time to love a person? And besides what about Chad?

_You are never going to see Chad again, Sarah_

I push that thought away. Do I want to see Chad again? Should I ask for a new chain for my necklace? Should I get rid of Ashley's 'A'? Can I really forget about my whole life Aboveground?

A migraine begins to form in my head and I close my eyes to prevent the tears from coming.

I'm crying again. Great! I never used to cry so much. If anything I never cried. I only cried at our graduation after High School, but I had been saying goodbye to a lot of friends. People I will never see again.

Maybe I should move on from the whole 'I'm-stuck-here-poor-me' thoughts. It can't be healthy.

Why am I thinking all this after I just woke up?

"Sarah? Are you alright? You look a little pale." Jareth places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm going to…I'll be back." I mumble as I make my way towards the bathroom.

My stomach grumbles. I haven't eaten in a while. Shit, completely explains the way my skin is looking. Jareth was right it is pale. It's not as grey as it was yesterday. Maybe I'm just completely stressed. Really, really stressed.

Hey, I guess that's what running a kingdom does to you. Not that I run the kingdom, Lord help the kingdom if that was the case.

I really need to switch my brain off. I run the water for the bath and before long I am lying in the hot water with steam curling around me. Maybe I can ask Jareth if I can see the garden. If there is one. Yeah, a nice day in the garden is just what I need to de-stress. And chocolate. That helps everything.

**A/N: A little early but really who cares… Hope you enjoy this. Thankfully I am several chapters a head so I won't be scrambling to reach my self-imposed deadline and writing won't cut into my school work. Anyway… Any thoughts, opinions, small ideas you think I could include are welcome. As previously stated, If I have said this earlier, I do intend to go back over these chapters in order to correct all mistakes, however this won't be done until about November…**


	14. Chapter 14-Please don't swim in the lake

**Chapter 14- Please do not swim in the lake **

I'm lying on the softest grass imaginable. The sun's rays are dancing along my skin and my hair is spread out around my head. I don't have to worry about sunburn either, because according to Jareth it's impossible in the Underground. So obviously, I went and put on the shortest, skimpiest dress I could. Only so I could absorb as much of the sun's rays as possible. A sudden weight on my stomach makes me open my eyes. Imogen has decided to sit on me.

"Sweetie, get off me. Imogen please get off mummy." I beg. Imogen doesn't do as I ask, instead she begins to jump.

"Right, that's it." I say before I sit up and move her off me.

She looks a little confused after being placed on the grass again, but she quickly crawls somewhere else. I close my eyes again. This really is what I needed. It's good to just relax and be able to breath. Just as I think this, someone decides to smack my stomach like it's a drum.

"Immi, what are you doing?" I ask. She lets out a giggle and continues to hit me. I scoop her up and place her in my lap.

"What can we do?" I ask myself.

A crystal rolls past and stops near her. I pick it up and when nothing happens I get an idea.

"Do you wanna roll this around?" I ask. She claps her hands, so I gather that is a yes.

I sit her a little bit away from me and roll it to her. She rolls it back with a laugh. This continues for a bit before I get really bored. I pick her up and walk in a random direction. I carry the crystal with me, since I'm not sure of what to do with it. We come across a small lake.

"This could be fun." I mumble to myself.

I dip my toe in and find that the water is cool, but not too cool. I sit on the edge and dangle my feet in. Imogen wants to too, so I sit her on my lap. Her feet are also getting tickled by the water. After a few moments of this, Imogen begins to squirm. I can understand, the water is becoming a little too chilly. I lift her off my lap and am just about to get up when the crystal beside me begins to shine brightly. I pick it up in order to look at it closer.

"I see you found my gift." A voice says right near my ear.

I scream and stupidly end up in the water. It's not as shallow as I thought it would be. Nor is it was warm. It's oddly peaceful down here. I can see clearly, so this allows me to view all the wildlife below. There are Turtles and fish, but there are a few more interesting creatures.

Such as the small Mermaid currently swimming around me. She appears to be about thirteen years old, and I think she's trying to talk to me. What she's saying I don't know, since all that I can see coming out of her is bubbles. Maybe I can ask Jareth?

Aww shit; Jareth. He must be freaking out.

I wave goodbye to the mermaid and swim towards the surface.

I do the legendary mermaid hair flip thing that Ariel did in _The little Mermaid_. As soon as I do this Jareth makes his way over to the side of the lake I'm on.

"Ah, good to see you were slightly worried about me." I cry out to him, as I swim towards him.

"I would have followed, but I couldn't leave Imogen." He replies with a small smile.

"Oh sure, save the kid. Forget the wife." I mumble, unsure if Jareth heard me. However given the laugh he is producing, I'd say he did hear me.

"Sarah, technically we aren't married." He shoots back.

"Whatever." I reply, helping myself out of the water.

The black dress I am wearing has tightened. I try to pull it away from my skin, but it is completely soaked. Dammit, I liked that dress. Jareth apparently does too, since his eyes appear to have darkened. He pulls me towards him by my hips.

"Sarah, what are you wearing?" He asks, rubbing his arms up and down my side. A sigh escapes my mouth before I answer.

"It's, it's um, just a dress. I wanted to absorb…absorb the sun." I reply breathlessly. He's now ghosting his hands along my breasts.

Perhaps I should describe the dress. It's black, the top half of it is lace however the back of it is just lace. The front has material covering the lace. The material of the skirt part of the dress is a little see-through, but there is a thinker material beneath it. The dress reaches mid-thigh. I wore this to Ashley's eighteenth birthday party and it was there that I met Chad.

I guess he liked it as much as Jareth does.

"You wore this out?" He asks. He's moved his mouth closer to mine and I can feel his hot breath on my lips. This makes me tingle and something stirs in my stomach.

"Yeah it's a…party dress." I answer. Our lips are now so close, I feel his move against mine as he talks.

"I very much like this dress on you Sarah." He says.

I shudder. What is it about him that just, well, sets me off? He brushes his lips softly against mine, before I take initiative and push our lips together. The moment is hot and lustful. We both nip at each other's lips and tongue. It is a fight to gain the upper hand, something our strong wills want desperately to obtain. I'm proud of myself, when he pulls away first.

With eyes half closed, he removes my hand from around his neck until it runs along his very hard erection. "This, Sarah-mine, is what that fucking dress does to me."

I gently pull my hand away. It's too sudden, I was lost in the moment. Through even I can't deny the heat and lust that sparks through my body after feeling him. Jareth places a soft, loving kiss on my forehead before taking my hand

"There are a few things we have to do, but first I need to introduce you to someone" He explains leading me back up to the castle. It seems Imogen has made her own way back. Probably with Jareth's help.

I'm only listening half-heartedly. I'm still caught up in the kiss.

OoOoOo

Jareth was having trouble concentrating on his lunch. Crowther was looking after Imogen, giving him and Sarah time on their own. He knew where he should take her. It was time she visited the Oracle. Not that he wanted to do that, instead he wanted desperately to take her to their chamber and kiss her like he had on the lake. Her reaction was surprising. He knew she was beginning to warm up to him. She didn't immediately tense whenever he touched her and she had actually started to talk to him. However the ferocity that she had kissed him with was completely unexpected.

But now was not the time!

As Crowther had pointed out this morning, time was running out. The opposing forces were slowly moving closer to their boundaries. His alliances would need to send their forces to the Labyrinth. That was another advantage, the labyrinth served as its own defence tactic.

"Sarah." He called and waited until her emerald eyes met his. "We are going to the high palace. You need to speak to the Oracle."

"But I…" She started before closing her mouth. Jareth put a hand on her back.

"I know…Come, I still have a few things to explain to my parents." He said taking her hand. He intended to take her from the hall to the transport them to the palace.

"Um, Jareth." She said tugging on his hand.

"I might need to get changed." She said smiling slightly.

Jareth turned back around and only now noticed that she was still wearing the black dress from earlier. It wasn't as wet as it once had been. Although is still clung to her body.

"Yes, as much as I like seeing you in that dress, my parents defiantly will not." He smiled.

"I'll go get changed then." She answered rubbing her nose.

"I'll lead you to our room."

They walked in silence, until Jareth couldn't take it anymore. "Are you finding the halls are getting familiar?"

"A little…Some of the halls look familiar but I can tell the difference between the corridors that the goblins are allowed in and the ones that they aren't." She laughed.

"Yes the dirt and grime does give the Goblins away." He laughed.

They arrived at their room. Sarah moved immediately to the wardrobe where she began to get changed into a dark blue velvet dress with a silver floral design along the bust. It was quite beautiful and the velvet complemented her dark hair perfectly. Her hair was still a little wet, but it had begun to twist itself into ringlets. Jareth moved into the wardrobe as Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. He returned holding a small dark blue box.

"What's that?" She asked. He smiled lovingly at her child-like curiosity.

"It's a gift" He passed her the box. "Open it."

Sarah opened it up and revealed a silver necklace in the design of a vine with leaves. It was beautiful and it went perfectly with the silver design on her dress.

"Jareth it's lovely. Could you help me put it on please?" She turned around and lifted her hair.

Jareth got a slight thrill from finally taking the necklace the 'infamous' Chad had given her. It wasn't that he was Jealous, as such. He knew that she had pendants on there that was important to her, but he wanted to give her something. Something that wasn't just a ring. The ring was just a formality. It was just a way to let everyone know that she belonged to him. Not that that had really worked with Reagan. Now she wore something he had given her. And she wore it willingly.

"Thank you. I hope the Oracle approves." She smiled. Despite this, Jareth could see the strain the comment had caused.

"Sarah, you will be fine. The Oracle is simply a young girl who makes predictions. There is nothing scary about her." Jareth placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay…I will be…Absolutely fine." She said with a sigh.

Jareth moved his arms and pulled her into a hug. He held her head as she shook with fear and nerves. He closed her eyes gently before transporting them to the High palace.

OoOoOo

I open my eyes and pull slightly away from Jareth. The room we are in is made up in silver and gold. Everything is bright and very expensive looking. Outside the window you couldn't see anything but the blue of the sky. Jareth now wore a coat in a similar design to my dress and his customary heeled boots.

"Come, my parents are waiting." He says taking my hand and kissing it.

A smile creeps across my face. I don't understand why I react the way I do to him. I think I might love him. And logically why shouldn't I? He's absolutely gorgeous and he's so kind. There is the matter of his stubbornness and bad temper, but these qualities don't seem as bad as they once did. Somewhere along the way in our relationship something's changed in me. Something has fallen hard for him.

And honestly I don't think I regret it.

"Sarah. Are you okay?" Jareth calls.

I look around and notice that we have moved on to a sitting room with his parents sitting before us. Have I really been paying that little attention?

"Sorry, just lost in thought." I offer a small smile.

"I'm sure the Oracle will be ready soon." His mother says. What was her name again?

"It's good of you to see her. We need to know every possible outcome of this war." The king says before drinking from the glass in his hand. I look down and find that I also have a glass.

Seriously how much time had passed since we'd arrived?

"Are you ready now?" Jareth ask me.

"Yeah." I answer taking a deep breath.

Jareth takes my hand and helps me stand up. On wobbly feet I smooth down the skirts to my dress. Jareth must be able to sense how unstable I am because he places his hand on my hip and takes most of the weight of me. We look at each other and for a moment everything seems to freeze. I no longer feel scared.

"You need to calm down." He whispers into my ear.

I nod.

Sarah, get a grip! From what Jareth has told you it is nothing but a young girl. _What am I so scared of?_

Failure.

That's what scares me the most. Failing Jareth and the Goblins. Not being the queen that they think I can be. Not being the wife or mother Jareth thinks I will or can be. Yes I looked after Toby, but he's my brother. I had to look after him. Obviously when we have children I will have to look after them, but what if I can't? What if I fail? What if I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks I am?

"What if I fail?" I all but whisper.

"Sarah, you won't. I have a lot of faith in you. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I admit.

Jareth smirks. "It's good to hear you finally say that."

I scoff. "Oh you knew all along did you?"

"Of course. As I was saying I always have faith in you. I had faith that you would learn to love me. I guess it worked out." He says with a smug shrug.

"Whatever. I'm going to go see this Oracle to find out how to save our kingdom." I snap before storming through the door.

The room is white there is a large amount of windows in the room, with each one covered in a white fabric. In the middle of the room is a white chair. It looks to be a wooden chair that has just been painted. Seated on the chair is a young girl dressed in white. She has straw coloured hair and her back is to me. The white carpet doesn't make a noise as I move across it.

"Hello? I'm Sarah, The queen, I guess, of the Goblins." I mumble as I move towards her.

The girl turns around and she looks to be about six. However like everything in the Underground, not everything is what it seems. So I don't comment.

"Sarah, daughter of Hecate and Adam. I have been expecting you." Her voice is that of an older woman. It is extremely strange to hear it coming from her.

"Take my hand." She instructs holding her hand out.

I close my eyes and stretch my hand out to touch hers. As soon as I do a strange sensation crawls itself into me and I suddenly feel like I'm falling.


End file.
